Be My Beautiful Disaster
by The Glass Crow
Summary: Kitsune is a freak, a monster. No one goes up against her and wins. What will happen when a certain immortal psychopath tries to teach her submission? MadaraxOC fanfiction :  Rated M to be safe
1. Mission Accomplished  Eff You

Kitsune sat on the ground, a low sigh wrenching from her throat. How could this have happened? How could life had ended up like this?

She let out a mirthless little laugh, shifting so her body wasn't so curled in.

_Oh, that's right. _ She thought while letting her head fall back lightly. Her slanted eyes flicked back and forth, observing every villager that passed below her little hill.

A couple big mistakes, a few ignorant influences... and bam, her life became a chaos. Kitsune let out a sigh and shifted again. Self-consciously she touched the little buldges by her hips, the tell-tale sign of her daggers. The reminiscence of the screaming wails and the terrefied faces sent a chill through her body.

Kitsune just sighed and let her hands slide back up to her knees. She would strike again tonight. There would be no mercy, no relent. There never was.

"Why is it always me?" She questioned the air. The words seemed to shimmer and float in the air around her, and it began to rain lightly. The tiny droplets of water caressed her face and arms, yet sent a chill through her. She always was cold-natured.

Slowly, she went over her plan. Kill the head of the Innonara family. Get the hell out of dodge and bring his body back to the contractor, who would by then have her enough.

Yet it always seemed so hard to carry out.

She let out another sigh, this time out of agitation. The rain that beat against her back and shoulders now left her cold and feeling unnatural. Kitsune let out a groan. It was time to go inside somewhere. She didn't have anymore time to wait around.

She stumbled to the nearest hotel and bought a room in as composed a manner as possible. Kitsune groaned in pain, clutching at the tattoo on her side as it began to burn. She fumbled around in her bags, pulling out a small needle. She injected the pinkish fluid into her wrist, sighing as it warmed her blood again. Another thing wrong with her life. She was a freak.

But she was no whining fool! She hissed at herself for pondering over past mistakes and the wrongs against her. It solved nothing. It didn't keep her fed and... warm.

Warmth was a must. She was terrefied of the cold.

Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. God knows, Kitsune Mitarashi was scared of_ nothing. _ And hell if she'd let anyone say otherwise.

"Ow.." She groaned quietly, letting her fingers glide quietly over the little tattoo of an ice-dove. The bane of her existence. The reason the cold affects her so...

Needless to say, she's never been to the Snow Country and won't go of her own free will. She shuddered again at the thought of relentless wailing winds filled with little icy daggers. Kitsune involuntarily shivered again, wrapping her arms around her legs. She was shaking badly, looking like she was od'ing off drugs or something. A low hiss escaped her pink little lips, and her eyes dilated. Then, it all just stopped.

She hated when it came on like that then just went away. It gave her serious whiplash. She shook off the after affects and stomped out of her room, grabbing her daggers and a small vial of poison off the desk beside the table. Kitsune snarled out a spell from her old people, covering herself in warmth and dryness as she stepped out into the rain. The rain never touched her skin.

Kitsune grunted, rolling her shoulders as she stalked the shadows, letting her dark hair mask her pale, glowing face and unnatural cerulean eyes. Her face remained neutral and stoic, easily brushing by stray villagers inconspicuously. All they heard was a rustle, all they saw was a flicker, all they knew was something passed. She was a shadow, she had no body, she blended in... she didn't exist.

She convinced herself of these things as she sped down another dark alleyway. She needed to if she wanted to be kept sane. Otherwise, the endless killing would drive her insane. But then again, she was nothing, she had no form to return to. She was a ghost, a Rei. She had nothing but her daggers and her soul to hold onto. What else was there for an assassin? Feelings?

She knows she never had feelings. Kitsune would be kidding herself if she thought otherwise.

She stopped in front of the house, her feet making a soft _swish _ as she stopped. She moved her daggers foreward in front of her chest. The common stance. The stance of an empty shell following malicious orders of malevolent intent.

The moonlight glinted menacingly on the shiny black blade, and slightly divine, it made the white blade glow. The yin and the yang, brought together to create an organized chaos. Kitsune sighed and bowed her head lightly against the cold, the spell wearing off. She needed to act, but it was just so hard...

But then again, she was nothing. That thought steeled her thoughts and heart long enough for her get what needs getting done done. She walked casually into the compound, not a hint of fear about her. These were shinobi, strong, powerful shinobi, but they were no match for her mind games. She makes strong men tremble and makes the powerful bow in fear. She was a monster, a mistake.

She closed her eyes, letting her body become the shadows she is so familiar with. The dark around her was comforting, it was safe. It was natural. It wasn't a mistake. It had a purpose. But, then again, so did she. Did that make her natural?

...No. She had too many shortcomings.

She flew along the halls, her pace speeding up. She leaped over any furniture in her way as she passed through the living room and kitchen, aiming for the meeting room, for the heart of the problem. Zai Innonara was inside, just past that door, and he was about to meet the monster they tell their children isn't real. She was a mistake, a miscreation.

She slowly slid the door open, letting it creak ever so slightly to get the attention of the people inside. A booming voice was heard. " Minari, I told you, woman, don't bother me when I'm-" He stopped, seeing the petite teen in front of them.

The black hem of her pants pooled about her feet, obviously too big for her. The little blue, baggy belly shirt was covered by an open coat that stopped just below her chest and a few inches above her bellybutton, sleeves all long and covering her hands. Only the tips of the bi-colored daggers showed out from under the edge of the coat sleeves. Zai slowly stood, reaching for a katana.

Kitsune swiftly brought her hands up, letting the sleeves fall back onto her arms a little to fully show the daggers. She made no sound, only slowly opened her eyes so he could see the frosty, icy cerulean orbs. Everyone in the room tensed slightly. "Rei, " breathed out one of the shinobi, slowly sliding out of his seat to stand.

She knew some would beg for mercy. She knew she didn't have to grant their request. But she would tonight. She was feeling down, she didn't need extra regret on her tonight. They had seen her face, but obviously they already knew her name in this area. Or at least they knew her alias.

She flicked her wrist in the direction of Zai, her emotionless face never wavering. She breathed out a small breath, fragile as anything crystal yet as strong as a diamond, and pointed the black dagger at the center of his forehead. That's where the virus started. She didn't need to fight this one, she could feel he was too slow to reach her in time to stop the black, inky substance before it reached his heart.

At first it was just a black dot, and then it spread and shot across his face, crisscrossing all over his neck and chest after a few moments. The men just watched in horror as he fell to his knees, clutching at the predominant spot now in the center of his chest, just over his main artery. It poisoned his blood, leaving him paralyzed. It would be painless as soon as the poison reached the bloodstream, so she didn't feel very bad about doing this.

This man had killed many. He deserved suffering, but she let him go peacefully. Or relatively so... He let out a singular groan and collapsed.

Kitsune waved her wrist again, letting the shadows flow over her as she walked out of the meeting room. The men were shouting and cursing, but none came after her. Yes, she must be well known in this place. They already feared her wrath.

In all reality, her wrath was long gone. She called the darkness to cut a lock of his hair to show to the contractor. He might not think it was enough, but for now she was too tired to rectify her mistake and go back to the body. The shadows along the hallway shimmered as the hair, pretty bleach blonde in color, though slightly stained black from her poison, appeared in her pouch. She nodded contently.

She hopped from tree branch to tree branch as she leaped out the second story window. Her contractor said he would be waiting in the forest by the crystal lake, so that was where she was headed. The trees whizzed by her quickly as she picked up speed. How long had she been running again...?

She made it to the lake in however long she had been sprinting. There was the man, spiky hair and peircings galor. "Is it done?" He asked her, his cold eyes giving her the creeps. Kitsune just nodded, still not apt to speak. "Very good. I have something else to ask you about as well." He explained as he placed a pouch in her hand. She just smiled cautiously at him. Personally, Kitsune liked him. He was reserved, yet enforcing. Not psychotic, yet powerful enough to fear him like he was.

She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Will you join the organization Akatsuki?" He asked. She frowned. She knew of him, and knew of that damned organization of his. Her teal eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and her shadow grew a bit longer, making her irritance known. She was insulted that he would ask her something like that- work for him, just with no pay. Bullshit.

_No,_ she mouthed at him. He let out an aggravated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was actually hoping you wouldn't say that." He sighed, and suddenly, Kitsune felt a presence behind her. She whipped around, daggers up. Without warning, she was flung to the side like a ragdoll, and all she could do was let out a wheezing gasp as her back hit a tree. The dark presence was in front of her now, she just couldn't see it. Why couldn't she see it? Her cerulean eyes flashed from side to side, trying to grasp onto some sort of reality that she could fling a punch at; what she found, though, she will forever have nightmares of.

Red eyes. Red, red, like blood. Kitsune let out a startled gasp, her body tensing and trembling. She tried to move her arms, but something- hands, she realized- pushed them above her head to the tree. She shivered.

"Why don't you want to join, darling child?" A sinister, mocking voice sliced through her fear. There was something... off about him. Yes, a him. Definitely male, otherwise they wouldn't be able to hold her down. She looked up, and immediatly regretted it.

The red eyes flashed dangerously, and for once in her life, she felt afraid. She was afraid of this mystery man with the glowing red eyes and the death-grip on her arms. Even through all the terror, though, she managed to grit her teeth and spit in his face boldly.

She heard him take in a breath quickly, seeming shocked. Then, the red eyes changed and warped, and she blacked out.


	2. I Hate Lollipops

**Big thank you to _Yuti-chan_ and _Raixan_ who reviewed last chapter.! All constructive criticism and little pointers welcome~!**

* * *

><p>Kitsune woke with a start, the red eyes still whirling around in her mind. She gasped and wrenched herself forewards, but chains caught her arms and her middle. Now, she was thoroughly confused. What the hell had happened?<p>

"I see you're awake." A calm, resonating voice spoke through the darkness. There was that man, the man she'd _thought_ she liked. She just glowered dangerously at him, shifting her weight off of her bonds. Then she smelled it.

S_ilver!_ Her inner fox snarled in alarm. They had plaited her hair into a braid with silver woven through the thick black locks. Silver. Silver. The smell started to make her dizzy. It was the only thing that could keep beings such as she in submission and weakened enough not to be a threat to even an academy student. She jerked her body again, finally realizing why she couldn't just break the thin chains around her wrists.

"Look, little girl. You will join the Akatsuki, or I will leave you down here to rot. I know you won't die unless injected with enough morphine and cyanide to kill a small horse, drained of blood, and left out in the element the man who sealed you chose to make your weakness. Given as I have no idea what that is and don't care to go on a field trip around the world with the end watching you freeze or burn or drown with your dry, malnurtritioned skin flaking away either with age or ash away with the remains of a funeral pyre, you will join." He finished in one breath, his hard, ringed eyes narrowing on her angrily.

That man drove a good point, now that she thought about it. Kitsune let my eyes narrow dangerously on him, before nodding. He sighed in relief. "Good. I really wouldn't want to put you at the mercy of Madara."

Holy shit. _Madara_. As in, Madara Uchiha. Her blood ran cold.

That name was eerily familiar

_Red_ _eyes_. She remembered vaguely. So that's why she passed out. Her cold blood suddenly ran hot, hotter than it has been in months. Her blood was boiling, she could feel the inner fox in her raising its fiery head. Her Inner snarled, lashing out against her ribcage with heated claws. She was housed in the seal over her heart, and she wanted out. Now.

"I'm Pein, by the way." He nodded at her quietly. She sneered, clutching her chest. He took that as she couldn't breath because of her chains, and immediatly went to relieve her of them. Just not the silver braided tightly into her hair and the silver choker necklace with a little shuriken charm in the middle.

_Madara's_ _doing_. She realized quickly with narrowed eyes. Kitsune fingered her daggers, thankfully still by her side, and glared at Pein. Pein nodded towards the door. "If you're just going to glare at me, leave. Your room is two hallways down to the left, your name is on the front in deep red." She flicked him off before leaving quickly and quietly.

She stepped through the base cautiously, not knowing if she should be wary of any dangers. She wasn't rendered completely helpless by the silver, to do that you had to inject it straight into her bloodstream. Kitsune groaned, rolling her shoulder as she cut a left. She wasn't strong anymore. She couldn't control all the dark elements anymore. The dark elements being poison, water, electricity, fire, and shadows. She calculated in her head what she would have to give up to have complete control over any elements.

_Damn_. She thought. _I'll need to give up both water and fire. Wait, I mean, it could be worse..._ She tried to make light of the situation, but there just wasn't a light side to it. She hissed as her chest burned again, the power trying to seep out but being unable to.

She got to her door easily enough, following Pein's instructions to a 'T'. She opened my door, and almost got a heart attack.

"YAY, Tobi has a new friend! Tobi's new friend is pretty girl!" Kitsune immediatly got tackled to the ground, successfully knocking the breath out of her. She whipped out a dagger, stabbing out in front of her. It went through whatever was in front of her.

Her eyes widened considerably. What-

"WAHHH! Why did pretty girl try to hurt Tobi?"

Kitsune just stared at the man, dumbfounded. Now, Kitsune's always been a midget. She's resigned herself to it. But this man was _huge_. She cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. This man... was strange. He had a _lollipop_ mask on, but he was so _tall_. He could seriously squash her.

_I'm surprised he didn't!_ She gasped in her head. "Oi, Leader-sama said pretty girl's name was Kitsune, right?" Kitsune nodded to his question. Why was he speaking in third person, again? "OK! Kitsune-chan is Tobi's new best friend! Does Kitsune-chan wanna be Tobi's friend, too?" Kitsune just shook her head, going in her room and locking the door with a loud resounding _thunk_ and _click_. Then there was a _bang_ as Tobi ran into the door.

_Still have my speed.._. She thought, turning her head over to the side, looking through her room. On her bed was a black ring with a silver kanji for 'silver' in the center. She twitched a bit. Rub alcohol in her wounds, right? Makes everything that much better.

She sighed and sat on her bed, barely noticing the cloak folded neatly at the foot of the bed as she laid back, covering her eyes with her left forearm. She dangled the ring in between her fingers hazardously, wondering if she just flung it off the roof and say she lost it if Pein would let her leave. She doubted it, now that he explained Madara was in the equation. That man with the red eyes...

Why did he seem so familiar?

She grunted, knowing she knew, but unable to retrieve the information. She twitched a little bit while sliding the ring onto her ring finger like she was getting married. Weird, but she just felt it belonged there. Marriage is, all in all, a bond, a partnership, a slave-trade. She growled at the thought of ever being tied down. She swore she wouldn't _ever_.

_But look at the great Kitsune Mitarashi now.._. She thought, burying her face in her pillow. She made a vow, while a single tear slid down her face. _I will never bow to these people. They will not own me. I'd rather die a thousand deaths. I will be selectively mute. Let them think what they wish. I will stay as I am, I will keep myself safe, bugger the others. _She laid her head down, anger churning in her gut, and drained herself of her chakra to force herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>* "Sleep, little angel..." A sinister, evil voice crooned. Kitsune gasped. Where was she? How did she get here? "Just go back to sleep... after all, this isn't real, is it? Oh, but you have no control... you have no willing choice in any of this..." The voice crooned again, making the comfortable darkness Kitsune was used to flicker and waver.<em>

_"W-what?" She gasped, but it was unnatural. It wasn't her voice. She was witnessing a scene... she was someone else? She closed her eyes and opened them again. A man was standing in front of her, katana raised threateningly. She tried to will herself to leap back, but her body was stuck. She actually started to move *towards* the man. "Oh, but Ma-"_

_"Don't say my name! You have no right!" The little creepy cooing turned into all out psychotic screaming. He started to laugh after he had his little temper tantrum. "You will die, Yuka Ogasaki... You will die tonight." The katana came down on her shoulder hard, and Kitsune let out a scream. What was this man talking about? She didn't know a Yuka, and her alias definitely wasn't ever a Yuka either!_

_The pain lurched up and down her shoulder blade, and she let out a confused hiss. Why was she confused? She then let out a startled gasp._

_Red eyes. Crimson. Darkness. Blood, blood, blood..._

_A child's screaming. *_

* * *

><p>*~BANG~*<p>

"Kitsune! Kitsune, wake up!" Came the hurried, worried voice above her. She snapped her eyes open. The child was still screaming. Where was the child? It needs help!

"Kitsune, shh. It's alright. Look, I'm here, I'm here. Shh, it's alright..." Kitsune's eyes snapped up to Pein's, only confusion and fear registering in her mind. The screams died down. "Good, you stopped. You woke up the rest of the base."

Wait. She had been screaming? She was making that pathetic sound?

...How fucking embarassing. "Nhhugghh..." She groaned, laying her head back on her pillow in exhaustion.

"What happened, girl?" Pein asked, his ringed eyes searching her cerulean ones. She motioned for a pad and paper, vaguely remembering her vow to be silent. He tossed her a notepad and a pen. "Your eyes are bleeding..." He noticed, eyes softening as he touched the rim of her eye, bringing his fingers back to show her the red on his fingers.

Blood, blood, blood...

_~Oooh, I feel dizzy.~_ She wrote down. He nodded when she showed him. _~Just a bad dream. Go back to bed, Pein. I'm up now.~_ She wrote down carefully and clearly as her shaking hand would allow.

"Tell me." He ordered. She shook her head with a huge frown. He sighed while rubbing between his eyes. Kitsune frowned. Poor guy. He really did have a lot of stress running a criminal organization.

Honestly, she couldn't help but like Pein. He seemed like an interesting person, like her. An outcast. A monster. _A moron who believed they were invincible..._She added spitefully to herself. She thought she was invincible, and her pride was her downfall. She shook her head again when he nodded encouragingly. He sighed again. "Look, Kitsune, you're having visions. I did my research on the "silver vs. Mitarashi clan" subject in Ame's library, and I came up with a few things..." He took in a deep breath.

"When the silver comes into contact with your body and degenerates some of the power stored there, you are given new, less responsive abilities. This included sporatic mind reading, heightened senses of touch and taste (which is weird), ability to sense emotions and feelings... even one having to do with a faster metabolism. Visions was included in the mass list. Many of the abilities are inconvenient to use during battle, so they evolved for the ... enslaved halfbreeds. You have visions." He stated blandly.

I bristled at his racist name for me and my clan. Monsters, yes, but halfbreeds?... Maybe, but still, it hurt. I glared hard at him and pointed towards the door. He sighed, but got up and left. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes. Half fox, half human... a monster. A mistake. A disaster.

She sniffled, not letting another tear fall after the first, and got up to go to the bathroom. Swiftly, she took off her jacket, shirt, too-long ninja pants, and undergarments. Kitsune slipped into the shower, letting her fingers immediatly glide to her hair and massage shampoo into her scalp. She sighed. That always made her feel better. The scalding water bathed her pale skin red, and she thought over what she saw...

Yuka Ogasaki was going to die. She was sure of it now. She was going to die by her lover, she wasn't going to expect it, it was going to be in the dead of night.

All this she remembered by reminiscing on the woman's thoughts and feelings in her vision. She rubbed her eyes, hissing when a stinging pain met her head-on.

Kitsune's eyes were still bleeding badly. She tilted her head to let the hot water burn across her face, eyes closed until the water ran clear and she could no longer smell her own blood in the air mixed with the steamy smell. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

When she felt clean and utterly stress-free, she stepped out of the shower. Her shoulders were relaxed and her eyes were closed when she walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"Well, I honestly didn't expect this, Kitsune-chan." A terrefied gasp left her lips. It was the same voice from her vision.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to those who reviewed my story, it's much appreciated. ^^ I will update 2-5 times a week, depending on tests, projects, etc etc. Feel free to message or email me, my email is on my profile! I love hearing from you guys! ^.^<em>**


	3. My Cruel Captor

**Again, big thank you to Raixan and Yuti-chan. You guys are like my inspiration now :3. **

**Raixan: Madara is... really weird to write. I just needed to get a little violence out of my system ! It may start to suck once all of that's gone though. So, you never know till you try, right? :3**

**Yuti-chan: Thank you, you guys are ah-mazing people :)**

* * *

><p><em>Sadism is not an infectious disease that strikes a person all of a sudden. It has a long prehistory in childhood and always originates in the desperate fantasies of a child who is searching for a way out of a hopeless situation. <em>  
><em>Alice Miller <em>

_**My Cruel Captor;;**_

* * *

><p>Kitsune whipped around, her head swirling when she did. <em>Wooaah, too fast...<em> She thought to herself quietly. She glared hard at the new intruder. This man had killed his _lover_, for Chrissakes. But there was still that small trickle of doubt in her mind. What if Pein was wrong, and visions weren't her new power? Assumptions wouldn't get her anywhere.

She stared at the man with long, spiky black hair. He stared back.

Awkward silence.

She didn't want to say anything, still, because of her vow to be as much of a pain in the ass as possible. She narrowed her cerulean orbs on him, her gaze piercing and strong. His shiny onyx eyes stared impassively back.

Silence...

"Well, are you going to say something?" He snarled after a few moments of the silent war. _He's impatient..._ She noticed immediatly, deciding to store that in her mental library of facts against possible opponents. She hissed, letting her little fangs be shown out in the luminescent half-light. She shook her head resolutely.

_Never!_ She mouthed at him. He glared hard at her, his eyes changing from black to red. Her face paled, and it felt like her heart hit her gut and her gut lodged itself in her throat.

"Do you know who I am?" He snarled out. She shook her head again, backing away. Still only in a towel, she felt really awkward as he stepped away from the bad and took a few menacing steps forewards. She bared her fangs again, but this time in a silent grimace. He smirked at her. "My name, is Uchiha Madara. I am the man who wanted you here."

Confused, Kitsune motioned for a pad and a pen. Madara sighed but got them off her dresser, tossing them to her. Writing in large, easy-to-read letters, she asked,

_~WHYY? ~_

Madara chuckled. "That, you will find out with time, dear child." His words were not comforting, and his sinister tone didn't help. Honestly, Kitsune felt rather cynical right now.

_Abducted, pinned down by the damn Akatsuki, unable to fight properly..._ She hissed at him, but it was weaker than her first attempt. She motioned towards the door enthusiastically, then pointed to her clothes. Basically, '_Get the fuck out._' This time, he let out a full blown laugh.

"Not until you speak." He sneered. She shook her head resolutely, anger welling up in her gaze. "Yes."_ 'No'_ "Yes." '_No._' He growled in frustration.

(_Definitely_ _impatient_.)

She glared at him angrily, crossing her arms. He did the same, mimicking her expression. She imagined him as a giant child attempting to mimic a smaller, weaker child, but looking completely silly because they were taller and hitting puberty or something. She sighed, walking over to him. Madara watched her with cat-like interest. Maybe she should've been born half mouse.

She slid open the drawers and pulled out a fish-net shirt with a black belly shirt for underneath, and pants that were way too tight-looking for her tastes. A frown creased her perfectly pink lips, but she decided it would have to do. She ignored the lack of undergarments, having taken off her bandages in the bathroom anyway. She could just used those instead.

Her quiet footsteps led her away from Madara and into the small, safe-feeling compact bathroom. She shrugged out of her towel and into her clothes, coming back out to see him still there.

"Still don't want to talk?" He snarled, fingering through her belongings. Not that there were many left. Just another notebook, a small lighter, and a little scroll with hidden jutsus printed all over it. She frowned. Where did that last one come from?

She shook her head at him, walking past him again to sit on her bed. He followed. "Listen, little girl." He gripped Kitsune's chin and yanked her face up to star into his, his eyes still that frightening blood color. "I want you to speak, and I always get what I want. I will not hesitate to kill you otherwise." He snapped.

"But wouldn't that mean you never got what you want?" She asked, much to his _and_ her surprise. Oh yes, the great Uchiha Madara, surprised by a tiny little fox-girl. Her voice surprised him. It was soft and smooth, childlike in all essence. He thought, even though she was tiny, that she would be more... mature sounding.

"...Hearing you scream in pain would have been more enjoyable, anyway." He cut a spiteful smile in her direction, and smirked in satisfaction when he saw her shiver. He always knew how to get this girl. Little did the fox know, they had history.

"W-why do you think that? That would make you..." _A monster. Like me..._ She veered off silently. The only reason the stubborness in her was broken so easily is because something dark seemed to pulsate around him. It felt like he had some power over her. Why wasn't she being silent? Why couldn't she keep her vow?

No. She was a mistake, a fluke. He was the result of many years of abuse of power and pain.

It made her sick to her stomach. How could she be so easy to get to? She never let people get to her...

She was never easy!

He didn't bother to finish her sentence for her, even though he had a good idea at what she was getting at. He smirked at her suddenly sullen appearance. Madara knew the girl was mentally unstable since that fateful night all those years ago, but never to this extent.

"For you being good and doing as I asked, I will give you a reward, my little pet." Madara chuckled again as he saw her entire body tense at his obvious claiming of her , but he didn't care. This was too much fun.

He leaned down, letting his breath fan across her face. She immediatly turned away, disgust written in her expression. Madara narrowed his eyes and grabbed the side of her face, turning her to look him in the eyes.

She regretted not closing her eyes sooner.

* * *

><p><em>It was all very dark, and she wanted to curl up and die. This darkness was not comforting to Kitsune, nor did she feel the power of discretion it normally gave her. It left her feeling naked and so... see-through, like all her worries and regrets were out there for public view.<em>

_Suddenly, there was a new horizon, instead of the darkness. It was red and black, and all around sinister. But then again, everything about Madara was sinister. Immediatly, her mind registered where she was. She tensed._

_"I see you realize what will happen. This is what happens when you disobey..."_

_"You didn't order me to do anything!" She snapped back, her voice echoing on the walls._

_"Ah, but I did want to give you your reward, and you refused me. So, it is an act of disobedience." He reasoned, suddenly appearing before her. In his hand he held her daggers, flush against each other. She cringed, they shouldn't be held like that. It was disgraceful._

_"If you would have just let me... this wouldn't have to happen!" He snarled, lauching foreward and stabbing her through the gut. She let out a groan as he began to carve Kanji into her stomach and over her thighs. A low hiss escaped her throat as he smeered a little blood from his blade on her lips. "Beautiful..." He hissed, his eyes staring holes into her. She bared her little fangs, getting a sick little jolt of pleasure knowing that she could still spite him in his own little world._

_He just snarled at her stubborness. She was going to be harder to break than he thought._

_Suddenly, a mirror stood before her. Her top half was naked except for her bloodied bandages covering her chest, and Madara smirked at her gasp of horror. Carved into her tummy was many Kanji, the largest one being _**Madara**_ and being in the center. He had marked her._

_Whether or not it would show up in the real world didn't matter, this would always remain with her as a reminder, a burden; Madara _loved_ it._

_Even more sickening, were the words _** Beautiful Disaster**_ carved into her collarbone. She winced. No, she wasn't beautiful. She was just disastrous._

_"You know what's the best part...?" Madara gently blew on her face, a chuckle cutting through the air as she shivered. "That one will show up in reality..."_

_She screamed._

_Black._

_Blood, blood, blood..._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>JACK AND JILL WENT UP THE HILL TO GET SOME MARIJUANA! JACK GOT HIGH AND DROPPED HIS FLY AND ASKED JILL DO YA WANNA? <span>_**

**_Bahaha. Sorry. Had that stuck in my head ALL DAY! xP Sorry this one is kinda short._**


	4. Of Fudge And Retards

_**Okay, thanks guys. Yall are amazing :)**_

_**Raixan: Yes, Madara is a bit of a demon, isn't he? But that's what we love! ;D**_

_**Yuti-chan: He does mean more by it, but you'll have to just wait and see!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but letting go of what cannot be.<em>**

* * *

><p>Kitsune groaned, opening her eyes slightly. A headache split through her skull, and for a moment she forgot where she was. Suddenly it all came back. Her body lurched upwards, a small gasp slicing through the silence. She ran to the bathroom, opening the door.<p>

There. Across her chest, tilted oddly to the side like a gimp tattoo, was the words. _Beautiful Disaster_ stood out in small, distinct slice marks on her skin. She tried to choke down the sob rising in her chest. Why would Madara do this? What did he have against her?

Obviously it was something, otherwise he wouldn't be so harsh.

Unless he was a sadist.

Huh... that was actually a really good possibility... Kitsune tried to ignore the churning in her belly as she fingered the Kanji. They still stung. "He must have done it while I was in his genjutsu." She murmured more to herself than stating a fact. She felt hurt and used and thrown aside. He didn't even have the decency to stay to wait for her to wake. _But the question is, did I want him to?_ She questioned herself with a large frown. She knew nothing about him, except he just seriously fucked with her mind.

"Just ignore it. He only wants a reaction," She reasoned to herself, wiping a hand down her face. She cringed. Her mother, when she was still alive, had told her that wiping your hand on any skin deposited oil from your fingertips to that area. Kitsune quickly washed her face, unwilling to let little shiny spots breed bumps or blemishes. She positively _hated_ that.

Her ice-like eyes haunted her. The cold from her window, now open, sent a chill through her. She shivered briefly before hurrying out of the bathroom to slam it shut and lock it. Quickly, the covers were pulled around her shivering form. Her eyes closed, and she gently dozed, listening out for the birds and aware of the time passing.

_And looking out for Madara_.

She shuddered, and instead forced herself to drift into a deep sleep. If he was coming back, she didn't want to see it coming.

Kitsune woke to a hand being waved in front of her face. "Kitsune no baka, wake up!" A powerful shove sent her sprawling to the floor. Immediatly, she snapped up, claws extended and daggers lifted menacingly. A blue man stood before her, eyebrows raised as he grinned like a shark down at her. "Very cute, little fox. But those puny little butterknives wouldn't last a second against Samehada." Her eyes flashed over to the bandaged sword on his back, but her snarl remained in place. She felt humiliated enough for one evening, she didn't need this man mocking her daggers as well.

She made a shooing motion with her hands while standing and pointing to her clothing. The blue man blushed at her lack of a decent shirt, still wrapped in only bandages.

Little did she know, he noticed the Kanji slashed carelessly into her skin, but said nothing. He figured she had run into a sadistic rogue or an old boyfriend out for revenge. You never knew. He didn't want to intrude on her, and definitely not bring up any bad memories.

As he walked out, he yelled back, "My name's Kisame, by the way!" Not surprisingly, Kitsune ignored him. When he was completely out and the door was safely shut, she leaped up and snatched the icky tight pants and blue arm warmers- from the middle of her forearms to the beginnings on her shoulders- and the little belly and fishnet shirts. She quickly snatched the Akatsuki cloak from the edge of her bed, slipping it on. After that, she slung her long black hair into a messy bun and stepped out into the hall, uncaring as to her appearance otherwise.

Kisame- otherwise known as Fishy-kun- was leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for her. He smiled when she stepped out. "Come on, little girl." He laughed, towering over her before walking down the hall. Frowning, Kitsune followed reluctantly. She didn't need to get lost on her first day. "So, you don't talk much, huh?" He tried to strike up conversation. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, and her body showed no sign of hearing. He sighed. Another Itachi.

Fishy-kun stopped at a door, seemingly nervous. "The other Akatsuki members are through this door. Some of them are... strange. To put it lightly, our last new recruit committed suicide." _Lovely. That was the light way of putting it?_ She snarled silently to his back as he opened the door, even though she knew he was only looking out for her. Strangely, she liked her new fish friend.

"HEY!" On second thought, no she didn't. His loud, obnoxious screech was enough to send her ears ringing. "Everyone, shut the hell up!" Immediatly, there was a long string of curses from a man with white slicked back hair and a scythe. Kitsune curled her nose in distaste at the reek of blood.

"This our new member, Kitsune. She doesn't talk much..." He added as an afterthought, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and forcing her foreward with him. The other members were now silent, all contempt at being hushed now gone. They all stared in honest surprise. Only one saw fit to voice it, though.

"The fuck is up with your eyes?" The white haired man snarled. The tiny girl glared in obvious anger and indignation. Her chest poofed out, making Kisame raise his eyebrows at her obvious anger. It was quite amusing.

"The fuck's up with yours?" Kisame retorted for her. She gave him a thankful look before flicking the white haired fool off. He jumped up, cursing like a sailor. Kitsune puffed up again, but Kisame just steered her away with a sharp look towards the man. "Kitsune, meet Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, (you already met Hidan,) Kakuzu, Tobi, and Konan. Leader isn't here right now, but I'm sure you've already met him..." Kisame trailed off, seemingly remembering Pein going to wake Kitsune up from her nightmare.

She nodded briskly to him, and returned a shy smile at Konan who simply let a soft grin claim her otherwise stoic features. Kitsune bowed her head in recognition to each, but didn't bother waiting for them to return her greetings. She simply walked off into the room she figured was the kitchen. The thing known as 'Tobi' bounced after her quickly.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" He cheered, wrapping his arms aroundher waist quickly. She ignored it, having already been at the stove with her ingredients, and simply began making the thing she cherished more than her life.

Double fudge brownies.

She quietly poured in the mix and such into a bowl, stirring till it looked absolutely like heaven. Tobi took in a breath and hummed enthusiastically. "Tobi thinks Kit-chan's cooking smells good!" The so-called Kit-chan just nodded briskly, her eyes betraying no emotion.

Deep down, under the guise of Tobi, Madara was fuming. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her; she didn't know Tobi was him. It was just always irritating to be ignored, and, well, his alias was ignored _a lot_. He was like a large child seeking the attention he didn't get from his parents by acting out.

Madara shivered at the thought of _large children_. He was undercover as a large child for cryin' out loud. He slid his arms away from Kitsune, letting her free to move around to put the batter in a pan and popping it in the oven swiftly. She sat down at the table, a notebook in hand.

Madara smirked. Maybe she would try to talk to 'Tobi' now. On the paper, she wrote,

_~Do you like brownies, Tobi-kun?~_

Madara raised his eyebrows at the suffix, but let it slide. She definitely didn't seem like the type to go after men who acted like... retards.

Besides that, it technically was still him. Just no other men could touch her.

Kitsune sighed when Tobi suddenly jumped up, waving his arms around and shouting obscured things as the pounding in her head grew worse. One thing was for sure, and that was that she knew Tobi did like brownies. She sighed again, rubbing her temples, trying to calm her nerves. Her eyes had started to burn sporatically throughout the day, and she had a feeling it had to do with her new visions. She tried to still the quiet throbbing, but her smooth fingers only seemed to make it worse.

"Kyaa! Oi, Kit-chan, do you like Tobi?" He yelped, hopping around. Kitsune let her eyes close before she sighed and nodded, hoping that would make him stop. Oh God, just anything to make him _stop_.

"YAYYY!" He wasn't going to stop.

She quickly stood and gathered her notebook under her arm, pulling out the brownies with an unmittened hand. Madara took careful note of this, still pretending to be bouncy and happy. She waved her fingers slightly in farewell, and left quickly and quietly.

Everything about her was quiet.

Madara liked it when she screamed, not when she was apathetic. Immediatly, he was itching to frighten her again, watch her strong features crumble before him. But not yet. And not if she behaved.

He chuckled quietly, sliding his mask off of his right eye, letting his Sharingan blaze malevolently. He still had a couple of aces up his sleeve, and he can still play around a little, so why not?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so this one is especially short.. my apologies! :(<em>**


	5. Visions and Fudge Brownies

_**Okay, sorry! I forgot to edit this chapter before I put it up... so yeah... sorry about that little fact ^^**_

_**Yuti-chan: Yes, yes she would totally freaking flip :)**_

_**Raixan: Haha, I love him! He's just so... demented! :D**_

* * *

><p>Kitsune sighed, letting her muscles relax as she stretched out, cat-like and curled. She sighed again as she felt her balls of stress kink out of her back. Her toes and fingers, now painted black and light blue (the light blue by her demand), scrunched up against the sheets where she had fallen asleep after escaping Tobi. She frowned.<p>

What of Madara? She still hadn't managed to solve that particular problem... in fact, she hadn't even thought about it.

_Because she had been with Tobi._

Despite herself, Kitsune smiled at the thought of the lollipop-masked man. He made her feel... like a kid again. Not that she was ever able to have a decent childhood, but still.

She frowned, wiping the grin off her face when she looked in the mirror hung over her nightstand. When did that get there?

Off to the side of the mirror, there was a note- _So you can see that you are mine as soon as you wake up in the morning... - M_

Kitsune hissed, slicing her elongated, previously manicured fingernails down the note, ending up scratching through her reflection as well. She snarled quietly, seeing the destrucion she caused the once beautiful mirror. Four long, jagged scratches marred her face, making her split and making the reflection distorted. No doubt, Madara would get her for that.

Not that she cared particularly, but still. He found a way to bring her to a new world of pain. Her frown deepened. He made... he made her heart hurt. How did he do that? She never quite understood the hold he had on her. It was... unnatural. She was trained not to feel. Not to frown, become angry, smile. His appearance, ever since that night of the failed misson, she was out of whack. Her moods were actually... _moods_. She drew a now normal-looking fingernail down the reflective surface of the mirror, watching as it mimicked her movements.

Always, there was that slight regret at having to take a life. That had always been with her since her academy days. But never... to this extent. She never lashed out in pain or anger.

But which was she feeling when she sliced that note to ribbons?

Kitsune hissed again., grabbing her cloak and snatching it on. Before she walked out of her door, she frowned at the silver necklace and the silver in her hair. He was containing her. He was baiting her. He had a plan.

Kitsune knew that much, and she was determined to make him see that she was more intelligent than that. After all, she is Kitsune Mitarashi, and no one outsmarts her. Not even her teachers ever did. They all gave up, claiming she was a genius... yet a monster. That's what they all called her.

Ignoring the clenching feeling around her heart, she stomped through the door. Careful to lock it, she stepped away, wondering where the hell she was going to frowned, realizing the only place she really knew to go to was the kitchen and living room.

She carefully walked towards her new destination. Slowly, she let her mind wander and put her brain on auto-pilot. Madara. Madara. Madara.

She couldn't stop thinking about him and his game. It was a game, wasn't it? _Yes,_ she decided, _it's definitely a game to him. His cunning knows no bounds, but I guess it sucks for him..._ She smirked, pulling a stray strand of ebony hair away from her face, _I'm a sneaky little bitch._

She tried to contain her chuckles and giggles. Quietly, her soft footsteps led her to the kitchen, where she frowned.

The entirety of the Akatsuki was there. In the kitchen. Surrounding her brownies.

She scowled evilly, mentally cursing them all, stalking foreward with a low hiss. Everyone turned around. "Kiiitt- chaaan!" She nearly cringed. Nearly.

Her fingers raised and curled slightly in greeting, but the killer intent was tangible around her. Immediatly, everyone backed off. How could she have forgotten about the damn brownies!

To her surprise, there were none gone. None. "Tobi made sure nobody touched Kit-chan's brownies! Tobi wanted you to have the first one!" He cheered. Kitsune smiled brightly and jumped for the brownies, pushing a cursing Hidan and a disgruntled Pein aside. Slowly and tantalizingly, she cut one out and popped in her mouth, icy eyes flashing happily. Then she waved to the brownies and moved aside, almost letting out a startled yelp as the rest of the Akatsuki converged on them.

Except Itachi, Konan, and Pein, of course. They were too stoic to do that. Smiling, Kitsune took out her little notepad and wrote down for them,

_~I'll make you three some sugar dumplings and pocky later.~_ Itachi's eyes immediatly lit up, and he gave her a half-smile. Obviously, he wasn't used to smiling much, either. Konan hugged her quickly, while Pein smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"So, we can expect more sweet treats, then?" He sent a suggestive glance in Konan's direction, even though the question itself wasn't originally meant to be dirty. Of course. _Men_. Kisune held back a scowl and a hiss. Instead, she nodded. She always needed to curb her sugar cravings. It was like her sweet tooth was insatiable.

Pein smirked again, wrapping an arm around Konan's waist. She just blushed and giggled. Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the sudden shift as Konan let Pein pick her up and carry her away, leaving Itachi and herself alone. Huh. Maybe they did have emotions.

Silence. Kitsune resisted the urge to cough as his blood red Sharingan bore holes into the side of her face. She turned to meet his eyes head-on, her gaze flashing quietly in warning. He smirked slightly at the sudden vicious glint her eyes could take on. "Be wary of Tobi." He said simply, walking away. Her eyes widened slightly and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh," he stopped, turning to meet her confused orbs, "I do expect you to keep your promise of pocky and dumplings, by the way." His red eyes flashed briefly, before, with a final smirk, he left her behind, gaping at him.

She was almost positive that was the most comical thing anyone has hear Itachi say. _ I mean, seriously, _ She grimaced slightly, *He drops a bomb like that, and then all he's worrying about is pocky and dumplings? _What a dork, _she almost laughed at herself, calling the big bad Itachi Uchiha a dork.

Kitsune let out a small giggle at the thought._Seriously, being this caged in is making me insane..._ She giggled again. But then, she forced herself to stop. This is an entirely serious situation. She was captured. They had enough time to weaved silver into her hair tightly enough that it wouldn't come out even if she took the braid out (yes, she'd tried.). She had a silver choker necklace with no clasp and strong enough that she couldn't break through it.

And to top it all off, there was a pyschopathic old guy who's supposed to be like one hundred something who's hell-bent on making her life perfectly miserable.

Needless to say, she was in some deep shit.

She sighed, going back in the kitchen to see the rest of the Akatsuki members staring forelornly at the empty pan. The young girl gaped at the men, completely unready to see everything just _gone_. There wasn't even any crumbs!

"Damn bitch, you can cook!" Hidan sneered, rubbing his belly like he was over-full. Of course, she wouldn't ever be able to tell, his killer abs were always in the way. She almost laughed at the thought.

Yes, something about Madara's appearance in her life must have fucked her emotions up. She never recognized beautiful men before.

Not that Madara wasn't totally sexy, because he so is... _Oh my God._ She thought, fighting the urge to throw up. *I did not just think that!* She mentally slapped herself.

"Hey, did you hear me, un?" Her attention was brought back to the scene before her, and she frowned at the blonde- Deidara? - before her. What did he ask her, again?

_What?_ Her expression asked. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to ask again. He sighed in aggravation.

"I asked if you would make anymore, hm." He rolled his singular blue eye. Cocky bastard.

The girl nodded quietly, before writing on the little notepad she decided she would keep strapped to her thigh with a pencil under her cloak. ~Just not today. Strawberry cake tomorrow.~ Immediatly, Tobi squealed with excitement.

"SQUEE! Strawberries are Tobi's favorite. Oh, thank you, Kit-chan!" He cooed out obnoxiously. Kit-chan frowned as she remembered what Itachi said, but then decided to ignore him. After all, she does have a bit of a... avoidance towards Uchihas.

_Because of the damned sadistic bastard!_ Her inner screamed hatefully. Quietly and carefully, like everything she does, she smiled at the bouncy man. For a moment, she wondered what he looked like under his mask. But, as soon as the urge to pull it off came, it passed. She knew what it was like to be unmasked and the pain and nakedness you felt when it was gone. She didn't want to take that away from anyone.

She waved Tobi away quietly, sighing in aggravation when he latched on like a leech. She steered their interlocked figures into the living room before plopping down on the couch unceremoniosly. Tobi was still fucking hanging on!

Kitsune coughed, hoping to get the idea across to Tobi that she couldn't breathe. The other Akatsuki filed in slowly, raising their eyebrows at Tobi hanging onto her for dear life. "Um, Tobi," Zetsu started, his lips slightly tugging up into a small grin.

"Yes, Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked, completely oblivious that the girl in his arms was turning blue. Kitsune tried to refrain from sinking her claws into Tobi, because, really, it's not like she can die from suffocation. She has to die in her element, as Pein once said, and has to be drained completely of her blood, her lifeforce. Otherwise, any other attempts are ineffective.

"...She can't breathe." his white side supplied with a small frown.

"OH! Tobi's sooo sorry, Kit-chan! Is Kit-chan okay? AHH! She can't speakkk! She's deeaaadd!" He wailed, hugging her harder than he had before. Deidara hit him over the head with a blunt kunai.

"Let her go you moron, un! She prefers not to speak, un!" He pushed a stunned Tobi off of Kitsune. "Are you alright?" He questioned, pushing his face as close to hers as he could. She put one hand on his face and pushed up roughly, sending him over and off of the couch. Deidara cursed and jumped up, ready to cuss her out for knocking him over when he only wanted to help her, until he saw her coughing. A lot.

"You okay, girl?" Hidan frowned and patted her back. He honestly didn't care about her a lot, it was just the fact that she baked some _awesome_ fucking brownies.

She nodded quietly, her coughing quieting and diminishing in volume. Soon, she was fine, glaring holes into Deidara who was now standing there sheepishly, realizing his error. He had gotten *way* too close to her face, and she was too polite to cough in his face. Whether or not he realized the reason for her anger didn't matter, she was angry, and he didn't want to get on her bad side.

She was angry, and when a woman like that, _especially_ a woman like that, strong enough to push him over a couch with one arm, was angry, you just said 'sorry' and didn't ask why you should apologize. You just do. Woman hold especially vindictive grudges.

"Sorry!" He immediatly conceded, hands in the air with the palms out, the little mouths closed and put into little frowns of apology. She almost giggled at his laughable appearance.

Kitsune waved him off, letting her eyes close quietly. Easily, she just got up without an explanation and walked to her room to sleep.

"... She's so strange, hm." Deidara frowned at her leaving. Hidan just sighed where she had left him, kneeling by the couch. Damn, that woman better be making lots of brownies for him to be doing this all the time. It seriously wasn't fun.

_Darkness. She couldn't tell where she was, who she was. What was her name again?_

_"My name..." She mused out loud, and then she realized. Kitsune tried to force herself to disengage from the frightening things which were to come, but she couldn't. Either she was in a vision, or she was in Madara's world. She couldn't tell which was worse. Suddenly, she felt her body move, but not of her will._

_'A vision!' her conscious immediatly recognized the out-of-body feeling, yet she was still a little woozy from the sensation. All the while she heard her own thoughts, she was hearing the thoughts of another girl. This girl was terrified._

_Pitter patter, pitter patter. Vaguely, Kitsune could feel the rain and hear it hit her and the ground around her, but she still couldn't place the feelings as her own. The thoughts of the girl assailed her, and she fought to hear which ones were hers and which ones were not._

_'It's dark! So, so dark!' The girl's voice wailed around, reverberating around Kitsune's conscious being. Mentally she scowled at the weak little girl, but she felt for her, too. "Why are you chasing me?" The girl wailed out loud, still running._

_Tripping, falling, sliding, pain. Kitsune felt it all. "Because, my dear." The voice purred charismatically. Why is that voice familiar? It's so familiar, yet it's not... does the girl's or Kitsune's conscious mind know it?_

_"Because I plan to kill you. You know too much about me and my organization..." The voice cackled, but a face never made itself known. Why wouldn't they just come out already if they planned to kill her?_

_"Please! Oh Kami, please, no!" She stumbled up from her half-crouch on the ground, holding her now broken wrist close to her chest. "Please! It was an accident, I didn't even know until now that you were leader! Please! I would have blamed Pein, you would have never..." She blubbered as he appeared behind her. Mentally, Kitsune was raging._

_'Let me see your face!' She hissed, but of course, this wasn't her, so she couldn't die a dignified death. A soft, almost gentle arm wrapped completely around the girl's body, her arms now pinned. "Please... Please, no..." She pleaded weakly. Oh, that girl was so, so tired._

_"Shh..." The cooing, mocking voice murmured in her ears. "Soon, you'll meet up with that boyfriend of yours, Daizo..." A pain, a flash of red, the sight of blood... Sickening. Crunching. Bone shattering. He pierced a rib to reach the heart, a dagger sharp enough to slice bone, sever limbs. Numb. Everything's numb. Not enough blood reaching the brain, can't think properly..._

_Blackness, darkness... yet she feels safe in it's embrace. 'Is this what dying feels like?...' Kitsune gasped as the girl's frantic thought slowed, then stopped, and their entertwined minds were wrenched apart. She screamed. The darkness was suffocating now._

_"Ahh..." Her voice, her body. What the hell?_

_"You shouldn't have seen that. Pein neglected to tell me your new power..." A voice whispered in her ear, the darkness pulsating around her. Then, she came back. She woke herself up. _

"A-" Her pained cry was cut short as a large, gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh..." That same voice, the voice from her vision, cooed, yet this time it wasn't predatory. It seemed soft, regretful. "Don't cry out." Madara's smooth, velvety voice hung around them in the air. Or at least that's what it seemed to Kitsune. His hand left her face, and she took in a shuddery breath.

"Ow, ow..." She hissed, clenching her hand over her chest where the throbbing sensation was still at. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was a red outline of Madara's face. Instantaneously, she closed them again. Madara's cool fingers brushed her cheek. He hissed.

"Your eyes are bleeding. What exactly did you see?" He touched her face again, but she snatched her head away. Anger welled up in the pit of her stomach at the thought of being touched by... _that man._

"...Get the fuck out of my room."

That was the wrong answer.

* * *

><p>I'm sooo sorry you guys! Apparantly, her visions aren't really clear to some (they're not supposed to be), but no, she doesn't know the people in her visions <em>at all. <em>She just dies the death that they would have died and finds out bits and pieces about who, what killed her or when, where they died. So, yeah :)


	6. Past Memories and Violent Regrets

**Okay, so, yesh. Here it is :3**

**Raixan: I know! I love devious little Madara ;D Makes me wish he was real... *sniff***

**Yuti-chan: Kitsune's visions are... abstract, but she has no real connection to the people she personifies. It will be explained in greater detail in the story ;D**

**Lorna Roxen: Yay, a new reviewer! :3 And thank you, I do my best !**

**silversnowflake: Thanks! And yay, another new reviewer! I must be doing something right...! :D**

* * *

><p>Before the young Mitarashi could blink, her back was to the wall and her arms were pinned above her head. Madara's sneering face leaned in close, red Sharingan spinning dangerously. Kitsune snarled, letting one lip curl up to reveal beyond sharp canines. She refused to look away from his eyes, seeing that as a form of weakness.<p>

She didn't show weakness.

"...Or what?" He crooned, letting his eyes roam over her perfect face. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something about her drew him. He felt the need to have her only obey him, only speak to him. Why? He'd never felt like this before. Ever.

But then again, he always had the ladies wrapped around his long, skinny fingers, too.

"I'll..." She began, but then frowned. Her bright blue eyes flashed again and again, like each time she had found a threat worthy, but then rethought it. Madara resisted the urge to chuckle at her. She was just so innocent compared to the rest of the Akatsuki, he couldn't quite help messing with her head. It seemed like a waste to let this one trivial amusement pass him by.

"You'll what?" He jeered again, eyes changing and warping back to unreadable black. Honestly, Kitsune liked his Sharingan better. Then she could actually halfway read what he was thinking, but now...

The black eyes situated on her, waiting for her reply. She frowned in pain. Madara had unconsciously tightened his grip on her wrists. "Let me go," she whimpered unwillingly. With a smirk befitting an Uchiha, he released her slim wrists without so much as a second glance at her forcefully calm expression.

"What all did you see?" He questioned, sitting on her bed and patting the spot next to himself with a cocky glance at her snarling face. Instead, she sat on the ground, her back against the wall. He sighed.

"I guess I could just look into your memories, but I'd rather..." Madara started, but Kitsune cut him off.

"First of all, I know you can't look into my memories. That's not a Uchiha technique, it's a Sennyo technique," she hissed. Her mind was screaming at her not to test the immortal, but her mind didn't normally didn't have anything to do with whatever she did when her temper flared. "And I know the Sennyo personally. It's a kekkei genkei, not just a jutsu. Uchiha have the ability to make someone relive memories, but not actually read into them themselves. It's a cause and effect genjutsu. You start something, the victim's imagination and creativity does the rest for you," she declared, eyes like white-blue fire.

Madara just stared at her blankly. In truth, he was only bluffing, but the fact that the little fox knew made him want to strangle her until she repented, but sadly, he knew he couldn't. She wouldn't ever say she's sorry, and he knew that better than anyone.

"Someone did their homework," Madara finally purred. He stood, walking over to Kitsune's little corner. He saw her lithe body tense, but thought nothing of it. "...but do you know everything?" He crouched, letting his breath fan across her surprised face. He activated his Mangekyou.

Kitsune clamped her eyes shut.

"Now, that won't do." He scoffed, leaning foreward and licking the corner of her mouth enticingly. Her eyes snapped open in surprise. That was her second mistake of the day.

He had her caught before she had time to think.

_ It was dark, but same as before, this dark left her feeling naked and see-through. "Don't!" She yelped, placing her hands in front of her, flat palms facing outward when she saw Madara materialize in front of her. He stepped foreward until her hands were flat against his abs, her short stature making her straight-out arms unable to reach any higher. Immediatly, she raised them up to his chest, and gave a strong push. Madara just chuckled and grapped her arms, pulling her to himself so her head smacked against his chest._

_"Now, now, we don't want to make this experience a painful one, now do we? I just want to show you a little of your past," he crooned. Kitsune reflexively tensed against him when the world around them began to change and warp. She gasped as she was thrown inot a memory._

_~xXx~_

_"Mommy!" A smaller Kitsune yelped as a man taller than her by several feet loomed above._

_"Kitsune!" Kurotori slashed through another shinobi with talon-like fingernails. Kitsune's older sister, Gingitsune, snarled at the man looming over her imouto._

_"Die!" She slashed through him, her shimmering silver hair reflecting off her bright, crystalline blue eyes as it flashed in front of her as she charged several other shinobi. "Go, find Mouchou, little Byakko." She pushed the smaller girl aside as a kunai sang in the air between them. "Go, now!"_

_"Aneki, Oka-san!" The girl cried, but ran ahead anyway. Mentally, Kitsune congratulated her younger self for her bravery and doing as they say, yet another part cursed herself for being so weak and unable to help them._

_The girl ran, little legs burning from over exertion. Kitsune felt herself being pulled into the girl's body, reliving the memory at Madara's prodding, but she didn't care. He was answering all her questions for her, and she didn't want to miss the opportunity._

_"Oka-san..." The girl whimpered, looking over her shoulder. She had felt the familiar pulse of power it took when a Mitarashi released themselves from a human form to a more half-breed type of body. It was powerful, and obviously the shinobi had finally realized that. Kitsune turned, still sprinting to her cousin's house. "Mouchou-kun!" She shrieked, storming through the open double doors to his family's compound. It was dead silent._

_"Mouchou-kun..?" She continued, letting her little feet go pitter-patter on the hard wood below her feet. In a silence like this, there was no way she had control over the sounds she made. It was impossible to be silent._

_She crouched against the wall of the main house, remembering her stalking techniques her aneki had taught her. She eased her back to the cool granite pillar, pulling out the small daggers, Akari and Munashii, Light and Void, from their places by her thin thighs. Her little nine-year-old resolve didn't prepare her for what she was about to face._

_"So, they left one alive, did they?" A familiar crooning voice reached her ears. The Kitsune reliving the dream, not the childish memory Kitsune, gasped in alarm. She tried to pull away, she really did. She tried to let go of the memory. She didn't want to see anymore. Didn't want to see how it was _him_ who ruined her life._

_"G-get away!" The child yelled, throwing the daggers up and slashing downwards. The man in front of her simply flashed in and out of focus, successfully dodging with ease._

_He sighed. "Just one more little life to take away, no big deal." He stepped aside, letting the girl see his meaning._

_"M-Mouchou-kun..." She whimpered. Those wickedly seductive lips curled into a sly smirk. There, laying in a pile of blood and dirt, was the older cousin. He was just thirteen. _

_"I don't think I actually want to kill you... let's see if the future Mitarashi prodigy can live without her Release to comfort her." He sneered, slicing downwards with a razor sharp katana, cutting through the junction where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped, cold perforating her bloodstream. She looked down, seeing her release mark slashed through. Kitsune's head swam. It was so cold, so cold..._

_"Monster!" The little girl spat at his feet, going in and out of consciousness. She learned that from her aneki._

_"Bound by ice, set free by fire," he whispered, closing the little girl's eyes with two fingers. The cruel man with the blood red eyes then stepped away into the shadows, letting the cold, dark air hide him. Kitsune felt the hold on her loosen, and suddenly, her conscious was ripped from her memory's. _

She resurfaced into reality, coughing and spitting up blood. Her vision wavered slightly as she glared up at Madara. "You bastard." she choked on her own voice. "You sealed me in this damned body!" She jumped up, seeing red.

"Maybe," he agreed quietly, Sharingan whirling. Without a second thought, Kitsune lunged, claws extended, and slashed both of Madara's previously flawless cheeks, three symmetrical bloody lines adorning each. Time seemed to freeze.

Madara looked up at her from where he was sitting, shock and hurt evident on his face. Kitsune stood still, dumbfounded that he either let her hit him, or wasn't expecting it. Either way, surprise was validated. Then, when she fully realized what she'd done, terror struck her. She ran out her door and down the hallways, her upper body clothed only in blackened bandages and her lower body with only tight yoga pants.

Madara did nothing to stop her, just let her leave. He was beyond shocked.

Kitsune, frightened and worried that he would come after her, ran into the nearest room. She closed her cerulean orbs, letting her head hit her chest as she slid down the door onto the floor. The door was a flimsy barrier between her and her tormentor, but it was enough for the moment.

"...Kitsune?" A soft, enigmatic voice greeted her ears. Her head snapped up, eyes wide. There stood Itachi, Sharingan deactivated, black eyes unreadable. Kitsune's own blue eyes betrayed her as he grunted and hurried over to her. "What happened?" Her head snapped up, eyes wide. He pressed slightly on her skin, fingers lightly brushing the side of one arm. His eyes and voice were still emotionless, but she could see barely contained rage and hatred. She managed a quiet nod.

"M-Madara..." She whimpered, letting still bloodied claws sink into his Akatsuki cloak. Oh shit. He'll think she's crazy, Madara will kill her, oh God, oh God-

Itachi's eyes flashed again. "He won't come here." He murmured. "Not to my room..." He gently pulled her body up into a sitting position.

With a sigh, he gathered her frail body in his arms, carrying her over to the bed. "It'll be fine, just sleep it off," he murmured, getting up to leave. Quickly, she grabbed his arm. He turned back. She took in a deep breath, wishing she had her notepad with her. Instead, she settled for what she swore she wouldn't do. Again.

"Don't leave," she pleaded, fingers knotting themselves in his cloak.

She was terrified. She had made a mistake, pushed too far. He would kill her. She knew he would. There's only so much his patience would take, after all.

With a frown, the young prodigy sat beside her on the bed, letting her hold onto his sleeve. Gently, he placed a hand on her side. "Sleep it off," he compelled again, eyes flashing with momentary sympathy. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't do this. But Itachi felt the need to help this girl- he didn't want her to be just another one of Madara's pawns. _This girl..._ Itachi thought as he heard her breathing even out. _...could be the killing blow to Konoha in this war if what he's planning comes to pass._

Itachi got up and left her there in his bed, knowing the immortal Uchiha had better sense than to trespass in his room to get the girl. After all, he still needed Itachi's full cooperation.

* * *

><p>With a startling loud gasp, Kitsune lurched up in bed, heart thundering in her ears. What had happened, again?<p>

Oh, right.

_I'm so dead!_ Her mind screamed, but she kept her face calm and collected. She had to. It was part of the deal, after all. Get involved with Akatsuki, you have to be ready for all sorts of odd and dangerous things, right?

Right.

_Damn Madara. Damn Akatsuki. DAMN SHOES_! the last part came as a snarl when the shoe she was trying to put on practically attacked her foot. Of course, it wasn't he shoes, it was Itachi's, and his feet are significantly bigger. Finally, after a little tugging and rearranging, she managed to awkwardly put on his shoes. There was an absolute silence pervading this place, which honestly freaked her the fuck out, so she hurried to tug on one of his shirts. Maybe the silence was because it was Itachi's room, and almost everything about him was silent.

Almost everything. He seemed really talkative to her.

Carefully, Kitsune slipped out of his room, cautious as to other members out on a night prowl, because it was obviously still night, judging by the window in Itachi's room. She sighed, walking briskly back to her room, hoping to God Madara wasn't there. If he was, she didn't know what she'd do.

Scream? No.

Cry for help? Out of the question.

Beg for mercy? Hell no.

So, what was there to do but resign to her fate?

But she refused to that as well. She very well couldn't fight him off, she now knew that for sure. He's the one who sealed her in her own body, one of the ones who kept a "half-breed slave". He made sure she couldn't fight back when the moment arose and she needed her release state. But he wouldn't allow her that. Madara was too cruel, it is true. Fucking madman.

"But who am I to talk?" She murmured under her breath, too low for even her own ears to hear it. It was true; she was insane. She was relentless, high-strung, and cold. Always cold. Even this 'fire' Madara spoke of couldn't free her from the icy catacomb she was in. He opened the way and bound her in, yes, but in her attempt to free herself, she completely consumed her heart in ice.

Madara's so-cold 'fire' couldn't help her now, and she doubt he would even if it could. He wasn't a merciful man, and she hated him. Kitsune hated him, oh God, how she hated him. And not only that!

She practically laughed at the thought going through her head. She was _afraid_ of that man. Her, the last of her clan willing to stand and let herself be known, afraid of one single person. Not a legion after her, or a great nation out for her head, just one arrogant son ofa bitch who thought he had some sort of unnatural claim on her. Like hell.

She opened her door slowly, letting the fear seep in and clothe her bones in adrenaline. If need be, she would fight or she would run. That's all there was to it. She finished opening the door, lightly cringing back until she saw there was no one in there. She let out a sigh, entering cautiously still. She scanned the room quickly before walking to the bathroom, convinced he would leave her in peace for at least one night.

She slid out of Itachi's clothes and shoes, now only in her tight pants and bandages covering her chest. She slid Itachi's clothing over to one side, vowing to give them back later.

She gasped, looking up.

There, in all his glory, was Madara Uchiha. And he looked _pissed._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goshness, it's out! Yess! Next chapter will be out by... say Sunday-ish? Give or take a day. <strong>

**Ps:**

**Byakko- "white" (as in spiritual) fox**

**Gingitsune- "silver fox"**

**Kurotori- "black bird"**

**Oka-chan- mother**

**imouto- younger sister**

**aneki- older sister**

**Mouchou- "bird of prey"**

**Kitsune- "fox"**

**_Just so you know, their names are symbolic of the animal they personify. Their "Release" is them out of their human bodies and in their spirit-animal's bodies. Kind of like Gaara when Shukaku took over, ne? ;)_**


	7. Oops Let Me Fix That

**Yuti-chan: Eh. He may or may not have a reason to be pissed, but dammit, he's Madara Uchiha. He can do anything!**

**Raixan: Oh yes. But then again, I wouldn't totally mind a world ruled by a sexy beast like him ;) **

**silversnowflake: why thank you, lovely~! Haha!**

"Kitsune..." he said slowly, sitting up from his spot leaning against her sink. Her face immediatly turned red when she realized he wasn't wearing shirt and his hair was wet. So, he was actually waiting for her and decided to get a shower, y'know, just use the girl's bathroom, she won't mind if you dig through her shit... "..." Kitsune's angry rambling was cut short by his short, half-assed glare.

"Yes?" She murmured, already backing up to get distance between them. She felt a whoosh of air, and suddenly there was something at her back. She whirled around to see that he had shut the door with his arm, and was now pinning her.

"Going somewhere?" He hissed out. Kitsune turned back to him, looking up at him through her lashes. What did he want her to say? That she was so terribly sorry that she sliced up his face?

Well... that would be a problem.

"Well... I was planning on using the shower, but since you're in here..." She looked up at his face again, and was surprised when she saw he looked rather tired. "When was the last time you slept, Madara-sama?" Kitsune practically bit her own tongue off at having to say 'sama', but she figured it would get her some brownie points if she did.

He grunted at her but said nothing more, taking his weight off the door and turning back to the mirror, where he inspected his face, purposely ignoring the gashes. Kitsune twitched. They needed to be tended to.

"...Madara-sama, may I go now?" She asked finally, thankfully without letting the fear seep into her voice. He rolled his shoulders with a loud, drawn out sigh, tilting his head back.

"Now, tell me why I should let you," he whispered, almost too low for her highly trained ears to pick up, but she managed. She stuttered a little, before finally settling back with a scowl. With a groan, she leaned against the wall, knowing that even if she tried to run, he'd just catch her and bring her back to watch him sulk. Stupid Uchiha.

But then she got a brilliant idea.

"Madara-sama, let me see your cheeks." She hopped off the wall, trying to forcefully turn Madara around so she could see the gashes. He jerked his shoulder out her grasp, giving her a scalding glare over his shoulder. She took in a sharp breath, but tried to ignore the sharp pang she felt in her gut that told her to lash out at this cocky bastard again. Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder again, this time digging in with outstretched claws. Madara whirled on her with a snarl.

"Just let me see the damned cuts! I want to help you!" She snapped before he could open his mouth. She gripped his face while he was turned and touched one with a skilled finger, green glow illuminating her hand and the scratch. Carefully, she traced her fingers over each one, healing them. Madara just watched with a carefully blank expression. "There. May I go now?" Unfortunately, she couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice that time.

"...No."

"The hell?" She gasped, blue eyes wide and questioning. That bastard!

"You have to kiss it better," He murmured huskily, leaning his face down into hers. Her pale face flushed a bright red.

"What? But it's already..." he stopped her with a glare. She clenched her teeth together, her face burning. How the hell could he ask that of her? "Do I really..." He cut her off again, just not with a glare this time. He fisted his fingers in her hair, smashing his lips to hers hungrily. She gasped, giving him more access on accident. Her face flushed harder than it already was.

He slid one skilled arm around her waist, pulling their bodies together with a smirk at her discomfort. Kitsune grimaced, his lips bruising her pink ones a dark purple. His fingers rubbed into her side skillfully, making her push against him against her will. He sliced a kunai shallowly down the side of her hip, making her gasp in shock and pain. Madara pushed his tongue through her lips carefully, wary of her biting. When she did bite down, he slid out slowly with dark chuckle, but continued to kiss her lips now stained with his blood.

Kitsune placed a hand on his chest, trying to push him away from her. He wouldn't budge. Madara bit her lip and licked at the blood when it welled up there, slowly kissing down her jaw line. "Madara!" Kitsune gasped, anger and embarrassment seeping through, still trying to push him away. He chuckled, his entire body vibrating against hers.

"That was your punishment, Kitsune, seeing as pain does nothing for you," he murmured against her throat, his red Sharingan blazing up at her. Her throat went dry, all sense of discretion gone. She just wanted to curl up and die.

Madara let her go, feeling a sick sense of triumph at being able to make her feel so helpless. Her petrified face gave him a euphoria he reserved for massacres and kicking puppies- something not easily accomplished. Her fear gave him such a rush.

He loved it. He wasn't going to let it go. Wasn't going to let _her_ go.

He stepped out of the room, watching out of the corner of his eyes as she slid to the ground, her eyes blank and vacant. Madara gave one last soulless chuckle before leaving the room completely. Kitsune waited till he was gone, then took a shaky, hesitant breath.

"Dammit all to hell," she whimpered to herself quietly, letting her chest rise and fall in her erratic breathing as often as it'd like. As long as that damned psychopath wasn't in the room, she didn't have anything to be afraid of. She knew he fed off fear. She could sense his predatory gaze, his possessive stance, the way his lips turned upwards just so slightly, his true malevolent intent never failing to filter through otherwise beautiful appearances.

Kitsune wanted to die. Her heart was on fire, fear making it beat furiously and excitement making her blood run hot with adrenaline. She 'fight or flight' hormone did nothing for her. Her feet couldn't move fast enough to get away from him, and her tiny fists were too feeble to beat him back. What else was there for her to do about this little setback in her plans. Madara knew how to get to her, and she was aware of that now. She didn't need someone to tell her this themselves. She never needed anyone to point out things to here, in fact, normally it was the other way around. She was very observant.

Yet it would take more than observations to guide her through this. Kitsune had a pretty good feeling this man, demon, whatever, was just as intellectually supreme as herself. He shoved the fact down her throat often enough.

Slowly, she stood up, ignoring the throbbing in her side. She vaguely considered going to Itachi, but she knew he wouldn't be able to help her in the long run, and he would likely either ignore her or get himself hurt trying to help. For some unknown reason, she didn't want that man to get hurt.

Kitsune never used to care when people got injured or suffered, as long as her own ends were accomplished.

_Damned Uchiha!_ She cursed them gently in her mind, ever aware of the pulsing headache starting in between her eyes. She stepped out of her bathroom to her room, fluttering her eyes closed as she laid on the bed. The insistent ache in the back of her mind lessened a bit. The angry glaring from out her window made in harder to rest, but she managed.

Soon, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Kitsune woke, headache gone, yet still feeling like hell. She sniffed hard, trying make to get rid of the stinging in her eyes as the light invaded through the window. Her large, crystalline cerulean eyes blinked owlishly at the clock beside her bed, another note attached to the side. It was folded in half and looked sinister. Not the note itself, no! She tried to reason with herself. It's just that the last note she got was so...<p>

She shivered, hoping to God it wasn't from Madara. With a frown, she decided to take a bath before reading it.

_Scared bitch_* Her concience just couldn't help jeering at her. With a long, drawn out, regal sigh, she slid out of the damned confining shirt and tight pants. Could they choose no lighter for her? She felt like she would die if it got any tighter.

The water flicked on with an audible hiss. Kitsune stepped in, reveling in the boiling hot water. The cold, just chase away the cold...

But nothing could chase it away. Nothing could stop this from attacking, consuming, leeching the life out of her. The pain. How could she deal with the pain of it, now that she knew? She knew she didn't stay to help her family. She should have died with her aneki, her oba-chan. Her father was never around, so that fact didn't matter. Mouchou died. Gingitsune died. Why couldn't she have died? Why did he choose her for all his wicked little games?

Kitsune punched a wall, ignoring the sight of blood as it cracked only slightly enough to cut. She was weakened. She couldn't fight off the one thing attempting to bind her. Madara.

Her back touched the cold tile of the shower's wall, letting herself slide down. She banged her head lightly, trying to figure out what to do about this. Her eyes closed, switching everything to dark. Her body slowly wilted in on itself. She needed to know how to fight- how to *live* for that matter without Byakko.

Obviously Madara didn't do his homework. Byakko is a part of her, therefore sealing it away- not only once, but twice (once when she was younger, then with the silver)- is sealing pieces of her soul away. Pieces that she desperately needs.

He said that fire would save her. What fire? Whose fire?

She banged her head again. This was getting out of hand.

She couldn't fight. Couldn't run. What else was there?

What else was there?

She was left with only questions and no answers.

_Damn you, Madara..._

She got out, her frown growing as she went over to the note.

_**Plan to be seeing more of me- Madara**_

...Damnit.

* * *

><p><strong>I absolutely love this story. It's so fun to write!<strong>


	8. Chocolate Cake and Out For Missions

**Raixan: You're amazing, thanks:) And no, I doubt I write Madara best. I've seen some pretty hardcore writers portray him pretty well .**

**Yuti-chan:**** I've been thinking about a lemon, but I don't know if I'll do it yet. If enough people ask I will ^^**

* * *

><p>Kitsune stepped cautiously down the hallway. It was late at night, and it was raining. Hard.<p>

That animal instinct in her just didn't like the rain. She thought it was a sick twist of fate that she would be bound here, of all places. Amegakure, the rainiest place in the ninja world. Her eyes flickered over to a window, where she could see lightning flash and fade. Even when she was under the confines of the cave hide out, there were still little windows. Why, she had no clue.

She just knew the rain bothered her, and it made her restless. The light pitter patter of the rain hitting the window pains sent chills down her spine. Kitsune closed her eyes and slowly, owlishly, opened them again. She pulled the Akatsuki cloak tighter against her body, the thick fabric insulating her to some degree. Her pale cheeks were rosy red with the slight frost.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as another wave of lightning hit. She shuddered, sliding down the wall to the ground unhappily. Her face lost the rosy red color and instead turned a sickly green. Lips turned a pale white as she bit down on the inside of her cheek. Blood welled up in her mouth.

"Kit-chan?" A childish, yet strangely manly voice questioned. Her eyes drifted up to him, feeling in and out. She couldn't tell which way was up, she couldn't feel her body on the ground. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, yet that cloud was filled with senbon needles and practically running over to pour the sharp little weapons into her skin. She was numb yet sensitive at the same time. _Ohh..._

"Kitsune!" Was the last thing she hear before she let herself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Yay, Kit-chan's alright!" That irritating, Godforsaken, annoying, insufferable... "Oh... Kit-chan doesn't look too good..." Without a second thought as to who that whiny, childlike voice belonged to, she sliced her hands up, smaking the man hovering over her straight in the face...er mask.<p>

"NICE!" Someone off to her left howled with laughter. She cringed, hands coming up to cover her overly sensitive ears.

"Shut up, Deidara." An emotionless, quiet voice broke through the haze of her pulsating head. She groaned, but turned to give Itachi a thankful look. He inclined his head slightly, Sharingan blazing, but not in a threatening way. So unlike the way Madara looked at her.

So unlike Madara. Maybe not all Uchiha are evil little bastards.

Maybe, not likely, but maybe.

"...Is Kit-chan alright?" whimpered Tobi, simpering up to her with a sad aura about him. Kitsune's cold, ice blue eyes softened. With a sigh, she reached out and touched the hem of his cloak gently, smiling serenely up at him. Kitsune gave a silent nod, closing her eyes at him and opening them slowly, to convey that she wasn't in any pain and she felt fine then.

Of course, the man behind the mask was smirking at her simple compliance towards Tobi, but at the same time, he was angry. This girl... would go so far as to _touch_ this bloody retard, yet she couldn't stand the sight of him behind the masquerade? His blood boiled at the thought.

But of course, again, she didn't know what was behind that mask. And he intended for her not to find out until he so wishes.

The other Akatsuki expressed their concerns (or lack thereof,) and left the room quietly. Kitsune's head throbbed again as she was left with just Tobi and Itachi. Tobi yelped and screeched something about baking cookies and using Hidan's pendant as a cookie cutter, before flouncing out the door. Itachi looks at Kitsune coldly, those whirring Sharingan never straying from her own frozen eyes.

"...Why don't you speak?" He questioned in that soft monotone of his. Kitsune considered ignoring him, but then remembered his kindness to her the other night. She wasn't about to let that go unnoticed.

"...Choice. Same as you." Her voice was almost silent and she let her eyes flash dangerously, giving him a taste of what she was capable of. Itachi smirked at the power held beneath her hazy blue eyes. Much like his own, they hold a deadly secret.

He knew he would never find out hers, just as he knew she was aware she would never find out his. They came to an understanding with that.

"Same as me." He murmured, cocking his head to the side with a small, immovable smirk. He inclined his head just as he had done before, then walked out calmly.

Tobi was waiting patiently outside the door, Sharingan swirling malevolently as Itachi passed. Itachi smirked discretely, letting his eyes close then reopen with Mangekyou, an unspoken threat. Under the mask, Madara was bristling with pure agitation. He hissed as the younger Uchiha passed him by, but immediately let his face- or mask, whatever- brighten as Kitsune walked through.

"Kit-chan~!" cooed Tobi. Underneath it all, the madman was furious with this girl- she was only supposed to speak to _him_. Not Itachi. Not Pein. Not any other of the damned Akatsuki. Only him.

As though she could sense the vicious intent beneath his happy exterior, Kitsune cringed back. Truthfully, to her, it felt like Madara had just laid those damned Sharingan on her. She could feel the burning across the back of her neck as she passed Tobi, vaguely listening to his chatter.

"Hm? Did Kit-chan hear Tobi?" he cawed again, waving a gloved hand in front of her face. She blinked at him. He sighed overdramatically, placing his hands on his hips with a great flourish and a sweeping aside of his Akatsuki cloak. "What_ever_ will we do with you, Kit-chan? Che, che. Always not listening!" Kitsune frowned at him, eyes furrowing in confusion. There was an underlying meaning to all that he had just said, and she knew it. She just didn't know what.

"Anyhow, Tobi wants to bake a cake with Kit-chan!" He cheered, waving his arms around crazily. Kitsune couldn't help but scoff at him. He was such a moron sometimes, but she nodded none the less. "YAYYY!" He cheered, gripping Kit's hand and sprinting all the way to the kitchen, practically dragging the poor girl.

She resisted the urge to shudder as he placed his hand on the small of her back to steer her into the kitchen. Something about his touch was familiar, yet foreign. Soft.

Kitsune ignored the tightening feeling in her chest.

"Let's make chocolate cake, Kit-chan!" Tobi screeched gleefully. She smiled at him gently, nodding her head. She pulled out the ingredients for everything, placing them neatly on the counter. She got out a bowl, pointing to it to show Tobi she meant for him to mix the batter.

Her fingers slid along the rim of the top cabinets, unable to reach the top. _Damn my shortness_! Her inner's temper flared. She squeaked out when hands suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her. "There you go, Kit-chan!" cheered Tobi. Kitsune blushed, pulling out the ingredients to make buttercream frosting. Tobi went back to what he was doing, humming softly to Aqua's "Candyman". Kitsune tried- and failed- not to laugh.

Madara thought he was going to die. She was _laughing_! At something _he_ did!

...And it was the prettiest thing he'd ever heard, whether or not he'd admit it to himself. Behind the mask, he scowled, whisking the batter harder. He didn't notice, but Kitsune frowned at him, wondering what the hell was wrong with sweet, always happy Tobi.

Slowly, Kitsune began to hum softly as well, bumping hips with Tobi as she passed him to put the finished frosting in the fridge until they needed it. She waved Tobi over to a pan, and he carefully dumped the gumpy brown goo into it. She smiled and took the pan from him and placed it in the oven. Her back to him, Madara was tempted to just take her away and never give her back. But he knew that was impossible and improbable.

For the moment.

She turned back to him, blue eyes wide and smiling. He never remembered her smiling when he used to spy on her before she came to Akatsuki- no, she never smiled at all.

"Kit-chan~! What made you decide not to talk?" Madara was beyond curious, first of all. Second of all, he was pissed that he had to force her to speak, but she spoke freely to Itachi.

She shrugged and slid past Tobi, heading to the living room. Everyone was there, outfitted in everything they would need. Kitsune shot Itachi a curious look, knowing he was the one most likely to understand and tell her without her actually talking.

"We're all leaving for missions. Tobi, you will go with Deidara and Sasori," he nodded in Tobi's direction. When Kitsune turned her head away to smile at Deidara as he turned to her with a smirk and a clay rose, Madara felt his fury rise. Itachi noticed, and flashed his Sharingan in the masked man's direction. Madara returned the favor, still under the guise of Tobi.

Little did Itachi know, he was sending a clone in his place. Madara would be spending _plenty_ of time with Kit-chan for the next week and a half.

With a sigh of relief, Kitsune went to take the cake out and frost it, ready to just pig out for the time alone.

"Don't do anything stupid, Kitsune," Pein ordered gruffly, Rinnegan eyes flashing with the unspoken threat.

_If you leave, Madara will come for you._

Madara, still behind the masquerade of Tobi, smirked, noticing the exchange. He resisted the urge to let out a dark chuckle.

This would be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all the people who put this story on their faves and story alerts and such :) you guys are ah-mazing. And forreal, school sucks. It's...*looks at clock* 12:29 AM right now, but I can't sleep. Oh yes. School tomorrow will be <em>fun.<em>**

**Tah-tah~! **

**Always,**

**Kaylaa Shy**


	9. A Week and a Half of Hell

**Yuti-chan: ****Loves my faithful reviewers~ and no, it's not likely Kit-chan will enjoy it too much! :)**

**silversnowflake:**** If I do decide to make a lemon, it'll be a chapter all to itself so people have the choice to read it or not :D**

**Raixan: Go for it~! A petition=more viewers=very very happy author (which also)= more updates!**

* * *

><p>Kitsune sighed happily, easing back into the bathtub. All the other Akatsuki were gone, leaving her there with a warning not to leave from Pein. She knew Madara would come after her if she tried to leave, so she was ruling that out of the question. She didn't want that <em>thing <em>coming after her if she decided to leave. He belonged in an insane asylum.

Seriously.

She rubbed her fingers through her hair with an elated groan. She hadn't been able completely _bathe _without worry of Madara's random visits or Tobi's stalking or Deidara's pervertedness since...since... since however long ago it was that she was taken. How long ago was that again? A month? Two? A week?

_Two and a half weeks! _Her inner fox, the one with animal-like time clock, groaned at her. She obviously wasn't good at keeping track of anything.

She eased back, relishing the feel of the bubbles around her. It was so easy to relax while there was no one here.

Or so she thought.

"Wow Kitsune-chan, I didn't expect to find you like this," a silky, purring voice chuckled darkly from the door. Kitsune's face immediatly burned with embarassment as she gathered the bubbles around herself. Madara chuckled again, walking forwards casually stuck in his ninja pants. He leaned down close.

Still crouching, he let his hand fall down to swirl the water around deftly, his eyes never leaving hers. His Sharingan was surprisingly not activated, but that didn't matter. Kitsune was still just as terrified as ever.

"M-Madara..." She gasped. His eyes narrowed sneakily. The corners of his ever-perfect, ever-pale lips quirked up slightly.

"Scared of me, Kit-chan...?" He mocked, gently pushing wet locks of shining ebony out of her eyes, which were, in fact, wide and scared-looking. Honestly, she was just shocked. When Itachi said that they were all going on missions, she figured he meant Madara as well.

Obviously not.

"Never!" She hissed back, cowering against the side of the tub none the less. Madara smirked, picking at her hair absent mindedly.

"Oh, really, now?" He questioned, leaning over the rim. She pushed herself flush against the opposite side, eyes wide and the breath rushing out from between her lips. She really was scared, but not of the pain that he could inflict. Kitsune was terrified he was going to try to kiss her again.

"R-Really." She hissed in reply, her anger becoming evident quickly. Madara chuckled, failing to remove his hand from her face. He pulled a thumb lightly over her to her ear- straight to her cartilage piercing.

"I never knew you had gotten pierced..." he murmured to himself, twisting the little ring back and forth gently. There was a cruel glint in his eyes, and Kitsune knew he was displeased about something. She just didn't know what.

"Yes, I had," she spoke calmly despite the uneasy feeling in her belly. She tride to ignore the urge to scream and run away.

"Hmm... there was a time when I left you totally unwatched upon, I guess. I'm just surprised I never noticed." He continued mechanically, his eyes flashing ever so slightly. "Where else, then?" He murmured, pushing his cheek against the porcelain rim and closing his eyes. Her stomach rolled again.

Something was wrong with him, and he was toying with her. She just knew it.

After all, he had her in a bathtub, completely naked, and was basically asking her random stupid questions and making small talk.

Like he couldn't make her feel any more awkward.

"My bellybutton and three on each lobe." She whispered, trying not to anger him and simultaneously figure what was making him radiate such a powerfully vindictive aura. It was unreal. It was not like him.

Normally he was just short and to the point. Easy to deal with. Predictable.

He switched it up on her.

Definitely fucking with her head now. Definitely.

_Damned bastard!_

Her eyes fluttered shut and she listened to his calm, steady breathing. Kitsune was trying to tell if he was going to suddenly jump up and strangle her.

Of course, her innocent mind never thought of him thinking of something else.

"... Your tongue, too, right?" He questioned, eyes flashing up red at her. She took in a shallow breath, trying to calm her jumpy nerves. His crimson orbs displayed his blatant amusement at her discomfort. Right. She forgot he practically shoved his tongue down her throat during their last bathroom visit.

"Y-yes, but I didn't have it in today, so I kind of forgot about it and..." she stopped her rambling with a shudder as he trailed his fingers down to her neck and to her pulse, just above her breasts yet high enough to only make her uneasy and not send her into a complete fit of rage and embarassment.

_What is he doing now? Is he testing my limits? Is he-_

She caught her breath again, eyes widening considerably as he pressed lightly, making her pulse seem to jump through her skin. It was not a pleasant feeling. Not at all.

"Madara-sama, what have I-" tired of waiting, Kitsune attempted to just come out and ask what was up with his jacked up moodswings.

"You talked to Itachi," He murmured, leaning completely over and trailing his nose down the exposed flesh at her neck. He breathed in lightly, rubbing up and downt till he pulled all the way up and hummed in her ear, "Hmm?"

"I did," she didn't try to deny it.

It wouldn't matter if she did anyway. It would only piss him off further.

"Humm..." He took in a sharp breath. "Do you.._try_.. to make me angry, Kitsune?" He murmured against her skin.

"N-no, Madara-sama!" she defended quickly but softly. He laughed-an insane, demented, I-want-to-rip-off-your-head-and-feed-it-to-my-pet-turtle type of laugh. It was hollow and empty, yet seemed to contain everything Madara ever wanted or needed to say to this girl. She closed her eyes, mentally bracing herself for either pain or mental scarring.

He did neither.

He pulled her out of the tub and into the cold air, his eyes still never leaving hers. She gasped and reached for a towel, only to be covered by his cloak quickly. Her eyes turned up to him, confusion evident in her gaze. She may be mentally virgin, but she thought that he would try _something_, given as she _was_ placed in a criminal organization, and, by default, that made him a criminal.

_And me, too,_ she thought with a frown as she was jerked into motion by a _very _pissed off Madara. He picked her up by the waist, sitting her on her bed with a glare as warning not to move. She didn't.

"I don't want you talking to anyone but _me._" He murmured yet again, gripping her chin roughly and making her look into swirling Sharingan eyes. She tried not to wince and show her discomfort.

"Please, Madara, I didn't know-" she tried to explain herself, hating this charade she had to put on for him to believe she was as innocent and terrified as her appearance portrayed. She hated him thinking that. She didn't want him to think that of her.

_Why?_

"Which is why I'm not punishing you today," he muttered, jerkily releasing her chin and stalking over to a chair, plopping himself down. "You've been rather brazen over the past few days, little Byakko."

Oh, so now he's mocking her. Wonderful.

Why was she so _afraid_ of him?

"True enough," she hissed out, clutching at her bruised chin. "How long will the other Akatsuki be away?" her courage deflated at the sight of his death glare.

"A week and a half."

Oh dear Jesus.

* * *

><p><strong>Love reviewers, and more reviewers means a nicer and more update-happy author~! So, yes. Go. Clicky the review button ;3 PS. I heart South Park :D<strong>

**Thanks to all who favorited me or my stories. Ya'll are truly amazing :) **

**Forever and Always,**

**Kayla Shy**


	10. Chocolate Smears and Confused Thoughts

Shortly after her little conversation with Madara, he had left the room to go get something to drink and she had quickly changed into the clothes she so very much hated. She let out a disgruntled sigh and stretched as she waited for Madara to get back.

Then she had an ingenious idea.

Kitsune let a small smirk work its way onto her features. She now doubted Madara would kill her, because for some reason he seemed rather preoccupied. Kind of... focused. On what?

No freaking idea.

Fuck.

Madara walked quietly back through her door, sitting on the chair beside the bed again. He seemed relaxed, but Kitsune knew better. He was thinking, planning, and scheming. Just like he always was.

"Madara."

"What?" He snapped back, coffee in hand. Something was definitely off.

Kit sat up in the bed, cocking her head to the side curiously. "What? No trying to kill me, suffocating me, torturing me through Eternal Mangekyou, etc?" She questioned as lightly as she could knowing she was playing with fire. Very, very _explosive _fire.

Like, a bomb on fire.

She giggled stupidly at the terrible analogy.

"I don't feel like it today," Madara stated simply, but chose to ignore her laughter. Instead, he sipped his coffee, cautious of the burning liquid. Kitsune smirked at him. The only good thing about her aversion to cold was that she was immune to anything hot. Nothing could burn her.

She got up, carelessly walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Madara lazily called her back. He was aware he could kill her. He was aware he could catch the little fox easily if she chose to run away.

"Kitchen. You get coffee, I get dango." She said breezily. Her new-found declaration of freedom to do whatever slightly surprised Madara. Then he cursed himself.

He let himself believe she was totally obedient and terrified of him. Madara didn't think of her just waiting for the correct moment to go against him.

He sighed in obvious exasperation. Using his teleportation technique, he appeared beside her, coffee still in hand.

"I could kill you, you know," he said easily, slipping an arm around her slim waist to make her slow down to meet his lazy pace. She scoffed.

"You could. But you won't. Not yet, right?" She giggled as he turned the eye not covered by his hair to glare down at her. Kitsune realized she had finally reached total and absolute insanity as she stood up to the _great, oh so powerful, _Madara Uchiha.

Her black-and-blue painted, long fingernails traced absent mindedly about the scar he had given her her first day in his Mangekyou. Beautiful Disaster.

Disaster, yes. Beautiful...

Maybe not so much. She was just fucking _crazy._

"Not yet." He agreed ominously. That wiped the insane grin off her face. She scowled at the arm at her side, seeming to be in deep thought. Madara observed her out of the corner of his eyes, the blue belly shirt stopping right above her belly button and leaving her clavicle and neck uncovered. He knew if there were any other Akatsuki in the base, she wouldn't leave the two Kanji so noticeable like that.

She just failed to realize the need to cover them when Madara was there. He knew they were there, so why did it matter so much that she needed to cover?

Exactly. So she didn't.

They made it to the kitchen without further conversation. Madara let go of her waist, leaning lazily against the table as she went to the fridge. Everything about him was lazy today.

"What's wrong, 'Dara?" She questioned cockily, letting her frosty eyes slowly run over his tired face.

He looked exhausted.

" 'Dara?" He questioned, opening one eye lazily. She snorted.

"Yes. Got a problem?" Kitsune smirked at him, letting her mischievous intentions show through her glinting eyes. He sighed, letting his head drop back.

"No, Kitty." He smirked when he heard her gasp of anger. Then it was silent.

Madara opened his eyes completely, brushing his hair out of the way to look at her. She was angrily forcing the dough into little balls, getting them ready to be fried*. He frowned at her sudden silence. He had strangely gotten used to her vindictive murmurs and angered hisses. This... was not fun.

Her anger was interesting, entertaining. She was so unpredictable, yet so very _predictable._ Madara was always left guessing, but at the same time he knew she wouldn't go so far as to make him kill her. She was smarter than that.

This was way different.

"Kitty," he mocked again, hoping for a reaction. She tightened her jaw, but let it go slack and an emotionless facade masked her true thoughts. Madara frowned, getting up and pacing over to her casually.

He wrapped long, muscular arms around her slender ones, pinning them to her sides. Her head moved to the side, trying her best to ignore him while using her arms only from her elbow up. It was getting rather difficult.

"Maddy, stop it." He was shocked at the new nickname. _Maddy._

Ew.

He snorted, tightening his grip. Finally, she stopped trying to fix her meal and just stood there. Madara rested his chin on her shoulder, loving the feel of her body tensing beneath him. He had to stoop a little to reach her, but that didn't matter. He got a reaction.

She didn't move after that, though.

And she was completely silent.

"Kitty," he mocked again, nudging her neck with his nose. "Won't you speak to me?" He purred.

She said nothing. He was getting irritated.

"_Kitty."_ He urged more convincingly, muscles contracting harshly. She unnoticeably winced, but still didn't move or speak.

Madara's short fuse was running out.

Within seconds, he had her whirled around and pinned to the counter with his body pressing her harshly into the cool stone. His eyes had morphed effortlessly into swirling Sharingan, glaring evilly and horribly down at her. She tried not to cry as she felt the familiar sucking sensation as Madara placed her in his genjutsu.

_It was dark. That was always how it started, after all. Kitsune tried to catch her breath, feeling the familiar clenchings of a panic attack trying to take hold of her._

_"Scared, Kitty?" Madara questioned idly, his voice reverberating around her. She couldn't see. Couldn't sense him. It was rather irritating and frightening._

_"..." she kept up her stubborn silence. Suddenly, there were lips at her ear, breathing both enticing and terrifying. _

_"I will make you speak. You will scream, you will beg..." he trailed off, letting his hands rest painfully at her hips" ... but it will not end."_

_She felt a stabbing pain seem to echo around her skull as one hand shot up, slicing a kunai down her forehead and nose. He broke the bone._

_"Ahh..." she couldn't help but hiss. She wouldn't speak, though. She was convinced that if she did, he'd only get more excited and attack her more. He basically stated he would._

_Madara appeared before her, long katana in hand. He licked the edge, fascinated with his own blood as he cut himself. He placed the katana teasingly at her shoulder before slicing downwards, bringing her to her knees in a heartbeat. He cut the same place where her first Release mark was. He placed the katana at her heart, palm falt against the end, ready to thrust it into her second Release mark._

_Kitsune almost screamed in terror. She knew that would hurt, and it would hurt _bad_._

_She wanted to beg and scream and plead just as Madara said she would, but that would only give him the satisfaction. And it still wouldn't stop._

_Please, God, no... _

_He thrust it in with a sickening squelch. She fell foreward, catching herself with one hand as she struggled to pull the katana out with the other. The pain was excrutiating, she wasn't sure if she could stand it coming out. But she also wasn't sure if she could stand keeping it in, either._

_She wanted to die, but that damned bastard wouldn't let her._

_She couldn't help but voice her irritation as he drew the kunai lightly down her cheek, crouching in front of her with a smirk. "Why won't you let me die?" She hissed._

_"I would never let you die." He murmured, pulling her injured and bleeding body foreward into a painful embrace. Without warning before hand, he stabbed the kunai into her tummy, letting the blood drip over his fingers._

_"WHY?" she screeched in a near whisper, the pain robbing her of her voice. Madara just smirked at her, placing a teasing kiss on her lips. _

_"I would never kill you," he continued, lips still pressed against her own. He whispered so carelessly against her, as though he wasn't stabbing her with a kunai at the same moment and was sharing a 'special moment' with his girlfriend._

_Like all of this was actually _normal.

_"You belong to me." He stated finally, dragging the little knife harshly down her stomach. She gasped, whimpering. "Beg me."_

_"No."_

_He let out a mirthless chuckle, dragging his nails down her cheek. "Not as fun when it's happening to you, hmm?" he was obviously referring to her slashing his cheeks._

_She said nothing. _

_He grunted, letting her stand to her feet as he jumped back twenty feet. _

_"The rest of the time in my Mangekyou, you are free to run around as you please. Just watch out for the random beasts, zombies, and knives and shuriken and kunai and giant battle axes and hammers. Mkay?" He said cheerily. _

_That voice is oddly familiar..._

_Then he disappeared, leaving her to her own demise._


	11. Help Me Or Deceive Me

_**I. Am. So. Pissed.**_

_**My laptop was possessed and deleted this chapter. Yes, it is weird. Yes, the chapter was freaking AWESOME before. Now it's just... nyah. I can't remember all of what I wrote... T.T**_

_**It'll all be alright though. This chapter will be awesome no matter how much my laptop wants to sabotage me! :D**_

**__rmc01: I honestly can't remember if I replied to you or not. So y'know. Here's a reply:) So yes, perfectly demented and masochistic/sadistic romance!**

**Raixan:Thanks! The fact that people love this story is really encouraging. :)**

**Yuti-chan: Yes. Maddy. I was feeling rather cruel.**

**InvaderXJadeXUchiha: Um, so yes. I'm in love with your username. It's pretty fecking awesome ;D. And YOSH. Thanks for adding on to my list of reviewers (which aren't many :[ )  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With a groan, Kitsune hefted herself up from the floor where she had fallen after Madara had released that damned genjutsu. She sighed, letting her eyes water slightly. She was stinging everywhere, and everywhere she touched seemed to burn with an unearthly, surreal fire. She was sure she was in Hell.<p>

Madara walked casually out of the room, trying his best to ignore her rapid breathing. It was largely unsettling that someone once so great had fallen so far.

It made Madara _sick._

"Damn you..." she whispered, knowing he was far enough away to either not hear her or not be able to discern her words. She scoffed quietly at herself for being so weak.

_Get up. You have to get up. Prove him wrong, _her conscious cried out in indignation. A fury seemed to settle down across her pale features, but she did her best to ignore the anger. She needed to stay sane for this to all work out her way.

After all, she always came out on top.

The little fox struggled to her feet, ignoring the spasms wracking through her body. She was unused to pain, never really ever meeting anyone faster than herself. Madara really was a new experience for her.

A really, _really _dangerous experience.

...Yeah, new note. Stay the hell away from a pissed Madara from now on.

She let out a half-strangled groan. Her lithe fingers tried to steady the rest of her entity by grasping the cool edge of the counter, but her hands were slick with sweat and she quickly fell back down. With a grunt of pain, she pulled herself back up, forcefully keeping her feet under her that time. She sighed and hissed at the same time.

God, that hurts like hell.

_Gotta give Madara props for imagination._ Kitsune had been attacked by a multitude of beastly things. Zombies, a three headed snake, and multiple decapitated flying heads shooting beams of chakra out of their mouths then attempting to gnaw on her head...

That man was truly sick and twisted. She sighed, letting her fingers slide through her hair.

No matter how many times she died in Mangekyou, he brought her back for more pain. Why was he always bringing her back for more? He just didn't know when to stop. He didn't know when she'd had enough.

He would pay for that.

"Fu..." She hissed out a half-curse, closing one eye and grimacing. She slid her fingers over the countertops, stepping cautiously in case another spasm decided to shoot through her.

Successfully making it to the fridge, she smirked at her minor victory. She took out an ice pack- reserved there for Hidan when Konan kicks him in his happy place- and placed it on her throbbing wrists. Madara really needed to loosen his grip a little.

She sighed, wishing Itachi was here. Kitsune never would have guessed that she would like the young Sharingan master as much as she did.

But, yes, she had an awkward aversion to all Akatsuki but him and Tobi, and Tobi was... Tobi.

Kitsune's eyes widened upon lifting the ice pack and seeing little half-moon marks oozing red blood out of her wrists. Um, yeah. Madara needed to loosen his grip _a lot._

* * *

><p>Off at the other end of the base, Madara had his back to the wall, hand draped over his face dramatically.<p>

Her eyes. He'll never forget that look in her eyes. She was terrified, absolutely frozen as she stared into his Sharingan. He gulped down the ball of growing desire quickly, trying not to remember every aspect of her face as she gasped.

Madara loved his girl's weakness, no matter how sickening. If anyone else had dared hurt her, though, he didn't know if he could maintain the Tobi disguise any longer. He _would _kill someone. She was _his alone._

He smirked at the thought, standing up and looking at his fingernails. Her blood still glinted under them, making him want to go back to her. Make her see her for who he was. His eyes slid closed and he let out a content sigh.

He made up his mind to go help her.

* * *

><p><em>GAHHH! <em>She mentally screeched, but refused to loose her composure physically. The pain had intensified sense she had the insane thought that the ice pack would also help her headache.

Wrong.

Makes it worse.

"Kitsune-chan." That man.

She said nothing. Wasn't this how she got him to beat her mentally? Yes, she had ignored him. He doesn't like being ignored.

Kitsune expected him to hit her, kiss her, kill her, _anything _but what he did.

Before she knew it, Madara was kneeling beside her little chair and had one slim wrist cradled in both of his- much larger- hands. Her already erratic breathing stopped completely, eyes wide as she took in his gentle actions.

He pressed gentle kisses to each of the little half-moons. Slowly, the dull pain in her wrists disappeared, and she could see the bruises fade slightly under his attentions. She was curious as to why he was doing this, but at the same time, she didn't want him to stop and go crazy on her again. She liked a calm Madara.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kitsune tensed at the cruel tint to his voice, the selfish implications still too large to ignore. He was lying. He was baiting her.

_Madara always lies. Madara always lies!_ She snapped herself out of whatever daze he put her in by being nice. Now she was just pissed off.

Kitsune was familiar with this game of cat and mouse. She remembered a time when she used to play with her prey, too.

She never imagined she'd be the prey.

"Why are you lying to me?" She hissed, a hand snaking up to latch on in his silky hair. His red eyes widened when he felt her tug his head away from her wrist and snatch the hand in his grasp away all at once.

"Why do you believe I am?" He retorted dryly, fingers coming to rest on the forearm of the hand still stuck in his hair. He pressed slightly against her with his fingers, making her arm ache slightly from the continuous pressure. She knew he could break her. She just didn't honestly think he would go that far.

At least not with her. He couldn't.

Because that would ruin the g_ame._

Kitsune snorted, got up, and left him on his knees.

Little did she know, he was silently shaking in laughter.


	12. You Are So Messed Up!

**Thanks to all who like this story:) I think I finally know where it's going, but unfortunately, everything is susceptable to change. It will probably end chapter 20-something. So yeah. Just a general idea :)**

**_InvaderXJadeXUchiha: _Yes, that's what I'm aiming for. PS, there are going to be some major changes in the story (I've already pre-written the next two chapters...), and it includes a time skip. So, yes, it may not be the same after the next chapter... winkwink!**

**_Raixan: _I'm sosososo sorry I kept you waiting. I just had a lot of projects and shit due, and blah, semester exams coming up... :(**

**_Yuti-chan: _Yes, she will be able to, eventually. After the time skip in chapter 14 (hinthint!)**

**_All reviewers: I'm seriously thinking of writing a request. (oneshot or short story) so, those who've reviewed, (or just anyone in particular), PM me and I might just get to it. The one's with the most creative and least Mary-Sue characters get theirs answered first, so whatever. I'll do them all, it'll just take longer if it's A) a boring character or B) an over-used Mary Sue._**

**_Happy reading, reviewing, Pming, etc/:)_**

* * *

><p><em>"The moment people come to know love, they run the risk of carrying hate." - Madara Uchiha<em>

* * *

><p>Kitsune sighed, rolling her shoulders and sighing in contentment as she heard her back pop. Madara had her on pins and needles lately.<p>

He was angry a_ll the time. _Worse than he usually was with her. Kit frowned, continuing to whisk the chocolate batter. Despite her own feelings towards Madara, she didn't like it when he was in one of his moods. Normally it was hazardous for her health. Very hazardous.

So, despite her heart and soul screaming out at her not to, she was baking Madara a cake. A chocolate cake. Because, after all, chocolate induces all sorts of wonderful emotions and such because of the hormone reactions and blah blah blah. It didn't matter, as long as Madara started being nice again.

Or rather, as nice as he can be.

Kitsune started to hum slightly, a smile in place on her pale face. She truly loved to cook. It was her only downtime here. When she wasn't in the kitchen, Madara was on her back or she was studying over books he placed in her room. Reading was another good pastime.

She put the now completely smooth batter into a pan; then she put it in the oven. Her blue eyes rolled back in her head as she rolled her shoulders again. Her body was physically exhausted, but her mind wouldn't let her sleep. Damned insomnia.

It hadn't really bothered her for a while now, what with her exhausting herself on a daily basis and Madara knocking her out with Sharingan. But now, after all that sleep, her body just wouldn't allow her any type of rest.

"What are you doing, Kitsune-chan?" Madara murmured, coming inside the small kitchen with a frown still planted firmly in place across his strong features. Kitsune couldn't help but study him with calculating eyes.

"Baking you a cake," she declared as though it were perfectly normal to make cakes for your cruel, manipulative captors. Madara raised a single thin eyebrow in speculation.

"...What did you do to it?" Yes. That was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Nothing. I'll even try some before you if you like." She smiled over at him, eyes glazing over carefully so he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"So why.?" He asked, deadpan.

"You look... even more angry than usual," she started cautiously, "... so I decided it would be best for my face and health if I made something to make you feel better."

He let out a laugh. Not a cruel, angry, hissing, Madara-like laugh, but one of absolute amusement. Kitsune frowned.

"What?"

"I would never hit you in your face. It's far too beautiful for that," he placed his head in his hand, looking at her boredly as if it were completely natural for him to call her beautiful all the while making a reference at hitting her. Kitsune sighed.

"You still want this cake, right? I can't eat it all by myself." She stated easily, letting it seem as though he didn't completely just disturb her entire day with those simple words he just spoke.

"Yes, I still want it," Madara smiled at her sarcastically, rolling his crimson eyes. Kitsune took in a quick breath, ready to bolt and run if he got angry.

_Beeeeep._

"I'll get it out," murmured Kitsune, getting up slowly from her seat. She was actually kind of surprised that they had sat there having a staring contest for the twenty-five minutes it took for the cake to be done. Her hand touched the rim of the pan, not really worrying about the scalding burns it was capable of. Her weakness was also her advantage- heat did nothing to her, it only warmed her and provided life.

Any type of cold, on the other hand...

She cut out a piece of the still gooey cake, putting it on a plate then doing the same again. With a plate in each hand, she went to the table where Madara was watching her every mood carefully. She placed his piece in front of him and then sat with hers, fork in hand. Kitsune resisted the urge to giggle as he waited for her to take the first bite.

She did, closing her eyes in complete bliss as the chocolatey taste assaulted her taste buds. Has she ever mentioned she absolutely _adores _sweets?

Madara took a taste cautiously, worried that he would either keel over or have scratchy-ass for weeks. But as soon as the taste hit his tongue, all rational thought went out the window. He suppressed a ecstatic groan and instead took another bite.

Kitsune tried- and failed- not to smile as she saw him grin slightly as he took his last bite. She finished hers off as well. "Did you like it, Madara-sama?" As much as she hated that particular honorific, it had gotten her out of many torturous hours in Eternal Mangekyou with Madara. So, she guessed it was just the price for her sanity.

"...Maybe." Honestly, Madara couldn't help but get up to get another slice. Kitsune grinned a fox-like grin that all the fox-types of her clan were famous for. She giggled quietly to herself, getting up as well to get some more.

Madara glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was standing within inches of him- of her own free will. He resisted the urge to smirk triumphantly, knowing her sharp eyes would catch it and she would shy away out of fear.

She was the only one who would openly defy him, but at the same time, she was going out of her way to make sure he wasn't feeling violent. Obviously his anger as of the last two days had significantly shaken her. He didn't want her to stop being stubborn- it's what made their game fun.

Quietly, he watched as Kitsune dipped her finger in icing then licked it clean. He shuddered involuntarily. _This woman is making me insane._

Kitsune smirked as the taste of chocolate filled her senses once again. The taste was honestly divine.

She stuck the the fork into the pan, trying to fish out the piece she'd just cut. Frowning in ardent concentration, she pulled a little harder. No dice.

A little harder...

No?

Okay, a little _more...  
><em>

_SPLAT!_

...

Kitsune's frightened eyes were as wide as saucepans as she gazed at Madara... whose face was now covered in chocolate.

...Silence.

Madara took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Kitsune took in a sharp breath. Was he going to hurt her now? She sure hoped not. An angry Madara is a dangerous Madara, after all.

_How often have I repeated that now? _Thought Kitsune, slowly inching away. Maybe just a little farther and she could run...

_Sploosh._

"Madara!" Kitsune shrieked, blue eyes wide and shocked.

And pissed.

Bits of chocolate cake and icing dripped from the tips of her bangs to fall on her nose. Madara had just pushed the entire piece of cake in her face.

The. Entire. Piece.

"Payback's a bitch," he stated simply, a smug smile in place on his face. Kitsune knew she shouldn't. She knew it was suicide. But really, she didn't care.

She wiped her hand down her cheek, leaned up on her toes a little bit, and smacked it onto Madara's cheek and nose, taking care to wipe around and get it all off her fingers. She stared at her work in satisfaction.

"There. Payback to a payback of an accident!" She sneered at him, pointing her finger in his face mock-condemningly. Madara's lip twitched.

"Kitsune..." He started again angrily, eyes flashing, but suddenly there was a playful glint in his crimson orbs. Instantaneously, Kit was cautious and tried to back up, only to meet the counter. She gulped down her fear, trying to face him with the utmost determination.

Easier said than done, though...

He had her pressed against the tabletop immediately, his smirk never failing to give her black butterflies. [1]

Madara's smirk grew considerably when he saw the blush spread across her cheeks. "Kitsune-chan..." he purred, dipping his head down to her throat. He drew his nose along her neck, making her gasp and try to wriggle away. "Nah-ah-ahh..." he rejected her desire to get away playfully, pushing her with more pressure up against the table, making her lean back to try to get away.

"M-Madaraa-samaa," she whined, feeling as though she should enjoy being this close to him (without him trying to kill her), but she was too terrified out of her wits to fully comprehend that this could be a rare experience.

"Beg me," he whispered, placing gentle kisses up and down her neck and sucking gently at the spot where he felt her pulse. Her entire body went rigid, her breathing coming short and choppy. _What?_

"Madara-sama, I don't understand..." she whimpered, trying to push herself farther away but only succeeding in bruising the small of her back as it was pressed harder into the pointy granite. "Please!" she gasped out as he pushed harder, Sharingan whirling sadistically.

"That's right..." he whispered, coming up to lick the chocolate still smeared across her nose and under her eyes. She shivered involuntarily. Madara didn't understand what was happening to him, why he felt like he _needed _this.

But somehow he did.

"Madara!" she hissed through clenched teeth, in far too much pain to truly care about honorifics or Madaras's damned male pride. Kitsune tried to kick out at him, but he just stopped her foot with a well-placed knee and by pinning her entire body down with his own. She hissed out again, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes from the sharp pain. Warm blood oozed lazily from the wound on her back.

"Hm? Did our little fox finally grow bold?" he purred again, bringing his face away from hers momentarily to look into her cerulean orbs with bloodied red ones. The Sharingan was taunting, teasing. He knew she was afraid. She knew it, too.

"Always was," it came out as a whimper as he pressed her harder into the tabletop, his hand trailing up her side to her neck, barely squeezing. Madara's eyes closed as he took in the euphoric sound.

Without warning, he jerked away, stalking out the room, and leaving a very flustered fox.

* * *

><p>He slammed his hand down, easily breaking the boulder beneath him. Red eyes stared out, seemingly impassive. Yet inside thoughts of hate and love and death were churning around.<p>

His breathing hitched slightly as he remembered the terror in her eyes. It was so beautiful... but only because he caused it. If anyone else had dared to scare her or try to hurt her... he didn't know if he would be able to keep up with the Tobi act any longer.

"Dammit all," he hissed. Madara's lips tilted downwards, unwilling to believe in all these emotions he was experiencing.

He was never one to believe in love, but this girl was about to make him a believer.

* * *

><p>She stumbled into her room, wincing as her belly shirt seemed to stick to her skin with the blood soaking the back. She peeled it off, careful of the wound.<p>

The seals across her chest and shoulder were burning.

"I'm s-so sorry, Byakko..." she whimpered, walking to the bathroom and locking the door.

She felt disgusting. She wanted him to hold her, to touch her... believe it or not, he made her feel safe. Even if he was the one hurting her, it didn't matter. He was also her protector, she could sense it. He wouldn't let anyone else harm her in her weakened state.

He was too possessive for that.

_And he stated that he wouldn't kill you, _for the first time in a long time, Byakko spoke to her. Her heart seemed to soar with happiness.

Byakko, her spirit. Her life. Her soul. Her heart.

When someone cuts all that from you, it normally isn't the most happy feeling in the world.

Then she frowned.

Because she was now in contact with her inner- Byakko- that means she was starting to regain her human emotions and was becoming less of the animalistic being her clan- and she- was famous for.

It was frightening. Madara was bringing out the best (and worst) of her. He honestly didn't know what he was dealing with.

_May God have mercy on your soul, Uchiha._


	13. The Last Straw

InvaderXJadeXUchiha: haha. You are going to be seriously pissed at me for this one then :) But it's all leading somewhere!

Raixan: Haha. He gets even better around chapter 15-16 :)

rmc01: why thank you lovely~!

Yuti-chan: Human, maybe. Normal? Probably never! That would be like, a fluffy bunny apocalypse in hell. It just doesn't happen:)

**The next chapter will be in first person (reasons explained later), any objections?**

**And sososososo sorry for the wait and the major cliffhanger(in advance) Bahahaha! Love you anyway~!**

* * *

><p>Kitsune stalked through the hallways quietly. Madara hadn't come back yet. Of course, the idea of escaping had come into her head numerous times. She just didn't know how to go about doing that.<p>

So many thoughts were whirling through her mind, but she didn't want to acknowledge anything to do with the recurring thought that Madara might be in danger.

He did tend to get rather uncautious when he was angry...

_Don't care don't care don't care..._

_**Yes you do.**_

_Shut the hell up, Byakko. _Her immediate response was to cuss him out mentally, but he just chuckled. His other half was so stubborn sometimes.

_**Don't lie, Kit-chan.**_

_I'm not! _Immediately, she shut her mind to him. In the back of her consciousness she could hear him chuckling. Wanting to scoff, she had to bite her lip to keep from letting out any sound. The only sound in the empty base was the quiet _drip, drip _of a broken faucet in the kitchen, which annoyingly, managed to resonate through the entire base.

Kitsune resisted the urge to twitch in mental agony.

She opened her mind up again, letting Byakko listen in to her thoughts again.

_Should I stay or should I go, Byakko? _

There was no answer for a long time. Her heart was thudding painfully as she waited for his reply. Finally, he broke the painful silence.

_**...run while you can. No telling when he'll present another chance like this again.**_ The pain of those words was almost too much for the young fox-like little girl to bear. She didn't actually expect her heart to begin hurting because of something as simple as that.

_Just leave. Go. Go go go go go go...! _She tried, she really did, but at the same time, the pressure in her chest was getting to be too much.

_**Little fox...**_he sighed. Taking a deep breath, Kitsune made her decision.

"I need to go. I can't stay here," she concluded, eyes closing momentarily. They opened again, flashing translucently and glowing owlishly. Byakko enhanced her soul with his own, attempting to cheer her up. It helped a little. But not much.

Her feet made their way unconsciously to her own room, where she deftly packed a small messenger bag full of extra bandages, one more pair of pants, and her plain black cloak. She left her Akatsuki cloak folded in a chair by the door.

Quietly, she grabbed the scroll with the jutsus written on it. She frowned at it quietly. Madara had left this, obviously as bait. Bait to do what? She didn't know, but at the time, she was determined not to fail.

Biting her lip, she decisively placed it in her bag. Learning jutsu never had been a strongpoint of hers, but she wanted to learn. Just to spite him. _**Or maybe to impress him...**_ Byakko's short snort of indignation reached her ears. He was obviously irked by her reluctant attitude.

Retracting gently from her, he left her to her own devices as she finished packing up.

With Akari and Munashii latched peacefully onto her belt, which hung loosely around her thinning waist (she hadn't been eating much, stress and all), and lightly caressed the hilt of each. "Oh, Light, Void... you two are always in balance, yet here I am, at another tilting point..." she resisted the urge to kick and scream and wreck the base before she left.

With a joyless look back, she turned her back on the base, a lone bloody tear streaking its way down her face.

_Madara..._

* * *

><p>Madara sighed, the rain having soaked him to the bone. As expected, the base was silent. He rather enjoyed it when the other Akatsuki were gone and he could just send out a clone to do his dirty work.<p>

But it was strangely silent. Upon further inspection, he couldn't hear Kitsune. As in not at all.

Cold dread seeped down into his chest, and his face drained of color. He staggered over to the kitchen with a vain hope that she would be there, ready to either bake more of the chocolate she so loved or smear it on his face in revenge.

No such luck.

_Kitsune...!_

* * *

><p><em>PS. Sorry it's so short:) The next chappie is a timeskip!<em>


	14. Burned

_**From now on, the story is in first person. This is the second arc of the story, so there will be some changes. It may not be as depressing and sad as usual, but there will still be plenty of Madara/Kitsune clashing.**_

_**So, basically, Madara helped Kitsune get her emotions back (you know, cause he's such a bastard he demands it), so now she has no problem with talking to people she likes. So, yes. Kitsune won't be the same.**_

**_First person reasoning: well, for one, I find it easier to write because it helps me to really relate to my main character by using 'I' instead of 'she', and Kitsune's emotions are getting rather complicated, so it may make it seem less confusing. May._**

**_Raixan: Yes, that did sound rather sexist. But I won't hold it against you, we all know Madara is a sexist pig at times:) But he's a hot sexist pig! Haha! Hot bacon!_**

**_Yuti-chan: I just realized I really love your penname. Just sayin'. But anyway, yes. It is his fault. Isn't it always? :D And don't ya worry, they'll end up together. Pinky promise!_**

**_rmc01: Thanks! And made for each other? Somehow that doesn't seem right... Forced together sounds better when it comes to Maddy-kun :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Timeskip : 6 months later...<strong>_

"Reina! Get your ass in gear!" I snapped over to the taller woman, whose eyes seemed to flash and shoot fire. I almost shuddered. Almost.

I mean, seriously. When I joined the Hidden Mist, I didn't expect their warriors to be quite so fierce. Obviously, I was expecting wrong.

"Shut the hell up, Kitty," she sneered back, lightly bumping me with her shoulder. The only visible part of her face was her eyes, which glistened under her pink and white ANBU mask. I frowned at her.

"You seem distracted," I noted. Her red eyes flashed back over to me. I couldn't help but watch with interest as a small shudder washed over her as she took in my mask.

It was ghostly white, in the shape of a cunning fox. It's face was emotionless. The only color was the black around the eyes and eccentuating the nose, and the light blue crescent moon in the center of the forehead. The eyes were slanted and sly, the nose slightly upturned to give it an impish look. Blue eyes stared out from behind the holes.

I had observed it often enough in the mirror to tell you exactly all of what it was like. It scared even me, and when I looked at myself, it _wasn't _me.

_**That's one thing you need to thank Madara for. **_Byakko grumbled, the voice resounding around my head and making the release marks heat pleasantly.

I was still deathly afraid of the cold.

_What's that? _I questioned back, my lips curving upwards under the mask as I grew silent, letting Reina ramble about how her sister was in town and was a total bitchface, yet at the same time having my own private conversation.

_**He **_**did **_**put some life in you, after all, **_I could hear the grin in his voice, _**he made you see that sometimes, you have to let go.**_

Why the hell did my inner have to be so freaking wise?

Ignoring him, I decided to actually tune into my surroundings. I listened carefully, letting the winds tell me all I needed to know about what was ahead. They carried sounds and made everything amplified.

"Reina!" I hissed, stopping on a branch and crouching against the trunk of the tree. Reina paused beside me, leaning into the shadows for protection against unwanted eyes. Our breathing slowed and deepened to an inaudible hum.

I slid Akari out of her place against my hip, and Munashii soon followed. I lifted them slowly to eye level, Akari on defence, Munashii poised to deal a death blow.

"What is it?" Reina murmured against my ear, her less-than-prominent ears not being able to catch anything. But I was hearing everything.

"Shh. They're getting close," I replied evenly, but inside my gut was clenching. I could hear the s_wish, swooosh _of cloaks. Everytime I heard cloaks it made my stomach tighten, thinking of _that time. _Mentally, I hissed at the thought of them.

I seeped my energy into Munashii, making the shadows that surrounded us come even closer to us. Again, I cursed that damned Madara.

The silver was still woven into my hair since that awful day they captured me. Now, it's still there, but of course, normal ninja just think it's for looks. But no. It limits me severely.

Then I saw them.

_Damn damn damn damn damn..._

I cursed mentally.

Gahh...

"Akatsuki!" Reina hissed as they came into our sights. I squinted hard at them, trying to make them out. Four of them. All new?

_**What did you expect? **_Byakko hissed in my ear. My blue eyes narrowed spitefully on the one that looked like the leader. He looked an awfully lot like Itachi...

Just no laugh lines.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin," he called for them to stop. He paused, his onyx eyes peering around him in almost complete discretion. His eyes stopped on a bush not far away from us.

What the hell is he looking at...?

_SMACK!_

I turned, seeing the sword that was racing towards me as he leaped powerfully off a branch, feet making the wood splinter dangerously. _Yep. Obviously an Uchiha._

"Look out, Reina! He's an Uchiha!" I snapped briefly and quietly, taking in the spinning Sharingan that made my blood run cold. His eyes narrowed on me suspiciously. _Damn._

I realized my mistake half a second too late. He hadn't activated his Sharingan before I said that.

_Damn damn damn damn..._

Pushing Reina out of the way, I ducked his sword just in time. I pulled back up, kicking out at his stomach. In mid-air, he rolled out of the way.

_**He's fast! **_Byakko roared. When I left, I had been unable to get the silver completely off of my neck and out of my hair, but I managed to get enough to unlock my powers, just not to release.

_Wouldn't be able to anyway, thanks to Madara..._

Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds of the wind and the earth. I didn't need my eyes when I was in the forest. It was the rightful home of a true fox, after all.

Reina hissed, lashing out at one of the others. He had white hair and a huge sword. I jumped down by her side, Munashii and Akari up in each hand, a grey chakra around Munashii and a silver one around Akari.

"Wooaah. Sasuke, who is this chick?" Questioned the one with the big-ass sword. The biggest of them all took us in in silence. The girl huffed at me and turned away. _**Woah. Jealous bitch much? **_Byakko chuckled.

"Hn." 'Sasuke' stated easily. His Sharingan swirled sharply, transforming into a strange Mangekyou in one eye. He closed the other, eyes shifting from my closed ones to Reina. The natural aura around us shifted sharply, and it made my senses scream.

I lurched forwards, jumping to catch the full force of the blow. My left arm was suddenly enveloped in black flames. I shrieked out once, but then held my tongue. My feet hit the ground and rolled to the side, suddenly in less pain, but still in pain none the less.

"Sasuke!" A girlish, squeaky voice cried out. Without even listening to the trees anymore, I knew it was the redheaded girl. "Why did you stop? Kill her! They were spying on us!"

"Reina!" I snapped, eyes opening. Reina looked shocked. Blood was dripping down her chin, and she was spluttering out more and more blood by the second.

The one with the larger sword had sliced clean across her stomach.

"_Run!" _I snarled. My voice cracked near the end. Reina looked at me once, before charging the man. _**Dammit! **_

Mustering all my strength, I stopped focusing on the pain and instead focused on my hooked finger, fingernail digging into the soft, moist dirt.

A smooth, blackish green line race out from my fingers, and it wrapped tightly around the white-haired man's ankles. I clenched my hand shut, putting as much pressure as possible on the miniature wire. He just grinned wolfishly at me before splashing away into water and rematerializing behind Reina.

_Dammit! No!_

Unaware at first that she had been hit, she stumbled a bit, confused as to why she felt so weak all of a sudden. Her eyes clouded over in shock as she pressed her hands to her shoulder, feeling her missing arm. Blissfully unable to feel the pain from the adrenaline and the loss of blood, she collapsed, opened eyes dead and unseeing.

Everything stopped. My best friend. My partner. My life. It was all shattering. _No. No... this can't be..._

_It was so good... It was so easy..._

With one last great puff of chakra, she teleported back to her village.

She couldn't run the risk of Madara still being around.

Hazy. That was the only way to describe the next few minutes of her life. She plopped down right in the middle of the square in the center of the village, eyes clouding over in exhaustion and pain. Flurries of hands, butterfly-light kisses of soft fingertips prodding at useless limbs and the electrify pain of a defibrillator.

Were these going to be her last memories?

* * *

><p>Okay, Q &amp;&amp; A: Who do you think will be the one to bring Kitsune back? Madara-kun, Sasuke-teme, Suigetsu-kun, Juugo-san, or Karin-chan?<p>

And PS, I actually really like Karin. Just not the way she fauns over Sasuke like every other stupid fangirl. So if it seems like I don't like her, it's just that it fits the story better for me to make her a bitch:D


	15. Aww Shit

_**Yuti-chan: Welp, I wish I could say whether or not he is... but that would ruin my cliffy:D**_

_**Raixan: Good guess, but you know, I can't tell :)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Cold, cold, so cold! Ahh... I'm freezing! I'm dying! Help me!" The unearthly, ethereal screech reverberated through my thoughts. I stood in the center of the darkness, having used an old technique of my clan that placed your consciousness within your body so better to avoid enemies extracting information. <em>

_Except I did it for a more selfish reason. I couldn't take the pain._

_I shivered. A memory, or a vision?_

_Somehow I didn't really want to find out. Not really._

_"__**Coooollldddd..." **__the voice moaned, and even in subconsciousness, I couldn't help the goosebumps that rose on my skin. The cold wind then blew over me, making me shiver as well as the little girl I was hearing. I tried not to cry out as icy blue tendrils latched on my arms, pulling me under, and under..._

_"_Kitsune!" _An outside voice...? Ah... _Reina? Is that you...?_ I allowed myself one sorrowful hiccup before pulling myself up and out of the technique._

"Reina!" I howled out in pain, arm outstretched and fingers hooked into claws. The nurses immediately ran over to me, clucking away and fussing over my wounded arm, consequently the one stretched out. I hissed, yanking my arm back away from them, cradling it carefully against my chest.

"Kitsune." The musing, cold voice, once snarky and laughing, seemed so distant. I turned my head to Terumi Mei.

"Mizukage." I hissed back, eyes still pricking from pain. She sighed, her eyes closing as she bowed her head. Despite the coldness we used to address each other now, she was a great friend to me.

"Reina was killed. Do you not remember?" She stepped forward quietly. "Osaka-san reported that you were still conscious when she..." she shut her mouth quickly and tightly, maintaining the perfect picturesque visage of the perfect leader.

But I knew better.

"Killed..." I whimpered. My best friend... I remember now. That man... the man made of water... He cut her to pieces. I remember.

The Uchiha burned me with that strange Mangekyou. In fact, it was a lot like Itachi's Amaterasu.

Itachi...

Is it slightly awkward that I sort of miss the Akatsuki? In such a short period of time, many had become like family to me. They seemed like such evil people, but then again,...

_So was I._

Mei gave me a look of longing. She was a friend, but she was also like a mother to me. I smiled ruefully at her, realizing as I reflected on the battle. I could have made so many better choices during... I could have...

_**Build a bridge and get over it, girl. You know the rules of the ninja world. Death is a factor in every equation. You must be aware of that, **_Byakko tried to console me now that it seemed as though my soul was ripping.

Unimaginably painful, but here I am enduring it. I tried not to let the tears fall.

"Mei..." I choked out, my heart flinching at the sound of my own voice, as quiet and broken as dead war cries. Immediately, she flicked her fingers to the nurses in a silent order to leave. They protested a little about my arm, but the icy look she sent them made them scurry out like the little cockroaches they are.

_**Not roaches. Leeches! **_Byakko snapped in immediate distaste. Nothing but leeches, sucking out Mizugakure's life blood. Repressing the urge to nod visibly, I let my lip curl down slightly in mental anguish. Mei's arms were around me in seconds.

She chuckled at me quietly.

_"Guess little miss icy finally realized she can't wrestle the world and win, hm?" _she purred quietly in my ear, letting me sniffle as much as needed. Despite everything, the tears didn't fall. Not quite.

Only one person in the world has ever made me cry. And he made me cry tears of blood the day I left...

_Madara..._

* * *

><p>"You <em>what?" <em>Madara hissed out in anger, red Sharingan blazing at the smaller Uchiha in front of him. Sasuke gave him an apathetic look, a look plainly stating that he wasn't afraid.

Silly little boy, thinking he's strong because he defeated his brother. When in all reality, that just made him weaker. Itachi could have killed him easily with Amaterasu if he so wished. But no. He spared w_eak, insignificant little Sasuke._

He always spared him.

"I let her live. I planned on bringing her back, but she transported before I could get my hands on her."

"What did she look like again?" Madara rubbed his temples, trying to assure himself this wasn't who he thought it was.

"Long, black hair held in a braid. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue, a type of cerulean, maybe?" _The exact shade of hers... _"They glittered like diamonds. She had a slightly thin upper lip, but her bottom lip was prominent; yet she was still pale. Her eyelashes were thick."

Madara was seething. _If it is her, then it seems Sasuke took more than enough interest in her!_

"Rather short." He seemed to be slightly disappointed as he said that. "She wore the standard Mizugakure ANBU uniform and mask, but her mask was strange. It was all white except for black accents and a light blue crescent moon in the center of her forehead."

_Always keeping it simple. After years of searching, you better hope this isn't you. Kept me searching for so long when you were so close... Bitch._

"And she had a silver necklace with a small shuriken as a pendant. It was quite elegant, actually," Sasuke smirked softly at the memory. He remembered when her mask fell off as he used Amaterasu on her, the shock on her face...

He shuddered as he remembered the cry she gave. How it wasn't one of complete pain. She was _pissed._

He thought it was pretty fucking hot.

Meanwhile, Madara froze. The necklace he gave (forced on her, really) when she was tied up after they had taken her to the Akatsuki the first time...

He _had _to get her back.

"Madara?" Sasuke questioned, the Sharingan trained intently on the elder Uchiha's face. Madara had paled considerably, his eyes widening in shocked silence. He needed her. Always had, since the day he had Pein assign her to that mission, where her payment would be to join the Akatsuki, just not of her own free will.

He set it all up, only to have her knock it all down. Like a domino effect, all the plans he had of using her powers crumbled with her running.

Six months of waiting. Six months of anger, anguish, torture.

He _had _to find her.

"From what village did you say?" He asked after a moment of silence, giving himself a chance to compose himself.

"Mizu."

_I will make you pay this time, little fox. Mark my words._

* * *

><p>After a while of letting me sniffle on her shoulder, the tears refusing to fall, I stood up, cradling my arm. "Mei," I whispered, pulling her attention away from the wall and back to me, "please... just get me released from this place. I hate hospitals. I'll be fine, you know that,"<p>

"Done." She stated easily, her vibrant eyes sweeping over my bandaged arm silently. "Take care, fox-face!" She called out after me as I practically ran over to the window and jumped out onto the roof.

I mean, why use doors when there are plenty of windows, right?

I leaped along the rooftops, heading straight towards my house. That Uchiha, what did the girl say his name was? Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, where have I heard that name before?

_"Kitsune-chan..." Lightly, I opened one eye to see Itachi standing before me._

_"Yes, Itachi-san?" Despite Madara's fury at me, I had continued to speak to Itachi. He was rather good company._

_"How are you?" I questioned, not giving him a chance to ask me first. Madara had used Mangekyou on me again, and I'd rather not have him ask me about the state of my current mental health._

_And I noticed his right eye was twitching._

_"My eyesight is not as it once was, as you know..." he started slowly, looking me in the eye. I nodded, sitting up a little straighter. "I plan to die soon." he quipped, gaining an air of aloofness that he hasn't used around me for a while now. _

_It kind of pained me._

_"What? Is there no cure?" I gasped, sitting up straight in my chair._

_"There is, I'm just reluctant to take my foolish little brother's eyes." he answered without pausing. He displayed complete trust in me, and I knew not to abuse it, so he never hesitated to tell me anything I ask anymore._

_"Itachi..." I thought about saying I was sorry, but that would be pity, and I don't pity the man. I mourn for him and the loss to come. "It hurts that I will loose you, but I can't say I'm sorry. This is your decision and you are stronger in my eyes for having made it."_

_Itachi smiled at my honest way of speaking. As he was honest to me, I was honest to him. There was no manipulation, no mistrust between us. He was like the older sibling I needed when I lost Gingitsune._

_"I will transfer my power to Sasuke during our final battle under the guise that I was trying to steal his eyes," he confided quietly, Sharingan glinting beautifully in the waning light coming in through the window._

_"I do pity your brother, then, for he is loosing a battle, not winning one, and he's loosing a great onii-san," I smiled ruefully. "As am I."_

_Itachi smiled one of those rare smiles before he got up and stepped out of the room, letting the silence envelope me once more._

So that's why he could use Amaterasu! I laughed at the thought that someone that young could conjure something like that on his own without further instruction by an Uchiha, which there were none besides Madara and Itachi at the time.

But then again, I just turned sixteen (physically), and I'm a prodigy of a dead clan.

It all just seems so silly now. Used to, when I was younger, I would dream of leading my clan to prestige and reign higher than all of the ninja villages.

I would be a hero, a legend.

Until the Uchiha murdered my clan all those years ago, under the command of one Uchiha Madara.

Suddenly, without thinking, I jumped off one roof and collided bodily with another person.

"Sorr-"

"Nice to see you, Kitty,"

Shit hell!


	16. Caught and Revelations

**Raixan: ... you kind of worry me. Just sayin' :). But you're still an awesome reviewer! :D**

**Yuti-chan: Hahahaha! No. No Sasuke/Kitsune. This is a **_**Madara **_** story. Sasuke just don't cut it:) And Kitsune is a sixteen-year-old physically, but mentally she's just like ten years younger than Madara. Remember, he's the one who led the Uchiha attack on her clan! :) But yes, Sasuke's interested, but Kitsune is NOT. Kitsune views Sasuke as a child.**

**rmc01: why thank you! :)**

**By the way, more reviewers= more updates = faster the story is finished and I can put up a sequel. *ahem*. you didn't hear me say that . .**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter :) Review!**

* * *

><p>"Wha-" I gasped as one arm wrapped around my waist and the other hand wrapped around both of my wrists. With a snarl fit for a wolf instead of a fox, I kicked my foot up, catching my assailant in the shoulder. He grunted, and something wet splashed on my arm.<p>

_Water? What?_

"Kitty's got claws!" He laughed as I whirled around, anger apparant on my face now. The man who could turn into water. The one who cut down Reina.

Then the full force of the danger I was in hit me like a sock full of frozen butter. Itachi's 'foolish little brother' was standing there as well, his Sharingan unactivated. But that didn't mean he wouldn't flip it on and try to kill me soon.

"What the hell do you want?" I questioned, crouching and looking at the two Akatsuki standing on the roof parallel to me. The wolfish grin on the ninja with the huge-ass sword seemed to widen considerably. Sasuke's eyes remained unchanged. They were still as dark and mysteriously drawing as usual.

Just like _his._

_**Stop thinking of him. Think only of the battle ahead of you! **_Byakko hissed in my head, his words reverberating. _Think only of the battle ahead._

"Like you don't know!" He crowed mischievously. Sasuke seemed slightly irritated with this man, though I really couldn't tell why.

"Um... no, not really." I deadpanned, my eyes narrowing on him. Since I left Ma- _him, _talking to people really hasn't been an issue. I didn't feel the need to be a stubborn bitch anymore and just ignore everyone, though I do miss the silence it would supply me with.

"Apparantly, you really pissed Madara off!" he giggled like a manic little child. Sasuke looked up at me boredly.

"I expect you won't come willingly," his voice was void. Without thought, my hands deftly brought Munashii and Akari. I slashed out the air with Akari, a bright silver chakra line following my movements. The chakra seemed to rip and warp, and then a large silver raven with pinkish stepped out of it, beak snapping at the air and making it crackle with electricity.

"Ruin the sound... Akari!" I pointed outward at the large raven, flicking the dagger in the ninjas' general direction. She cocked her head back and gave an earsplitting scream, successfully ringing the ears of the assailants. Their hands shot up to their ears as Sasuke's Sharingan activated.

My fingers quickly slipped into the hand seals Madara's scroll had taught me, and my hand flowed deftly around, drawing a circle in the air around me. Mist flowed, proving that visibility was soon going to become impossible. Sasuke and the wolf-like man lurched towards me.

I leaped back into the mist, making them follow me, now without their sight a_nd _hearing. Sitting ducks.

"Dammit!" The obnoxious one's voice rang out, and you could tell by the loudness of it he couldn't determine volume very well.

I crept blindly in his direction, relying on my other senses to find him in the mist. His form was soon slightly visible as a dark spot.

_But where is the Uchiha?_

_**Doesn't matter. As long as he isn't attacking you, just focus on the other.**_

_Okay, Byakko. If that's what is best in that strategic mind of yours! _I sneered, feeling a little ansy about fighting blindly. He has Sharingan. If he determines my location, I'm done for.

With the silent precision foxes were only known for, I brought Munashii around and sliced out at him. He immediately turned to water.

_Damn! How does he _do _that?_ I hissed in my head, knowing by the loud _splash _it made that it would have the younger Uchiha on me almost immediately.

Dammit all to hell.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Suigetsu laughed, blindly swinging the sword down at me. I jumped to the side, sprinting to the edge of the mist. Now that Sasuke had an idea of where to look for me, my body and mind were instinctively pulling for the edge of the mist, out into the open air. I needed to get to the light, to Akari in her raven form. My light.

"Going somewhere?" A cutting, devastatingly deep voice questioned from beside me. I turned my head reflexively, trying to get a bearing on where to attack Sasuke that will disable him. I looked directly into spinning Sharingan.

Inky darkness took over my mind.

But it wasn't as intense as when Madara does it.

* * *

><p>I groaned, my eyes blinking crazily, trying to get rid of the darkness. Soon, my eyes adjusted.<p>

I was in a room. A dark room. It seemed oddly familiar...

Then it all came swirling back at me. Suddenly, I was wondering why the idea was getting bigger and clearer. And then it hit me, hard in the face.

This was my old room at the Akatsuki.

Oh holy hell!

I jumped up, relieved to see that I had nothing binding me to the bed or anything. But I got concerned when I realized the door was unlocked, too. Did Madara have a trap waiting for me? Were there toxic turtle-ninjas waiting to jump out of the shadows? Were there trip wires rigged up for me? Did he have a life-size Kyuubi clone waiting for me?

Doesn't matter, I'm out of the door now.

Maybe some of those things were a little irrational...

But still. Madara was a little unpredictable.

I stepped through the hallways quietly. I yearned to go faster, but I couldn't; not when I couldn't remember how to get to the giant rock that led to the outside.

_What village was this near again? I never thought to ask when I left so suddenly..._ No, it wasn't that I had forgotten to ask, it was that I was terrified Madara would come for me. I was scared, so I ran. Ran like the scared little kid I was.

_**And now you regret it! **_Byakko hissed, and I could practically feel his icy claws raking down my ribcage, tearing apart my heart piece by piece, from the inside of my body. No stopping him.

If he got angry enough, he would. He would be unable to protect me from himself, because I can't release him.

Damn Madara.

Speaking of icy claws, the cold in the area was starting to get to me. I shivered, my face paling. But I trudged onwards. _So cold... _

"Kitsune...Kitsune! What the hell are you doing!" A deep, familiar voice echoed around my head. When did I get so dizzy again?

I smiled stupidly up at the familiar face, with the familiar sharp nose and the familiar ebony eyes. "Madara..." I murmured quietly, letting my head roll over onto his shoulder before the cold clenched around my heart, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened, and I blinked around lazily. Where the hell am I?<p>

My eyes fluttered a little as I accidently looked directly into the overhead light. My back creaked in protest as I sat up on the bed, obviously not my own. I realized something was weighing me down. Looking groggily down at my waist, I nearly shrieked as I saw an arm.

Almost scared to find out who it belonged to, I put my hand on the face of the person holding me down, keeping my eyes tightly shut. Thin eyebrows, sharp nose, deep-set eyes, thin lips... It all felt familiar. Opening my eyes quietly, my crystalline orbs met blood red. _Madara..._

He smirked, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing each fingertip lightly, teasing. Fear laced up and down my spine, and I wanted to curl up somewhere and cry. "Kitsune..." he purred, and I could hear the unspoken challenge in his tone.

I waited.

And waited...

"I'm sorry!" I cried automatically as he raised one hand, letting it linger over the hollow of my throat. He cocked his head to the side, smirk getting slightly larger.

"What was that, little fox?"

"I'm... sorry..." I ground out, letting my eyes show my discontent. But he was happy, at least. And that meant no pain for the moment.

"Good girl..." he purred, kissing my forehead gently and pulling my body closer. I realized he was shirtless, and immediately went into panic mode. I looked at myself and saw...

...

...

That I was fully clothed?

"Why are you shirtless?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Then the more logical question came to mind, "Why the hell am I in your bed?"

"You had one of your panic attacks where you start to freeze from the inside out," he shrugged nonchalantly, "and I figured if I was shirtless, you'd get warmer faster."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, Madara,"

"Is not!" He defended, but from the exasperated look on his face, I could tell that was the best he could come up with on such short notice. I almost giggled at his face.

Almost.

"Well, will you let me up, then?" I hissed at him. He chuckled, raising his arm slightly off me, letting me slip off the bed. "Thank you!" I snapped, straightening my shirt and shorts carefully, making sure everything was where it was all supposed to be.

Madara chuckled at my slightly panicky expression. "I didn't do anything," he assured quietly, grabbing my wrist and dragging me back over to the bed. "but next time you stumble through the halls and I'm the one you cross first, you won't get away this easy," he hissed, dragging me down for a quick kiss before pushing me away from him.

"Bye-bye!" he waved over dramatically, before grabbing the mask beside his bed.

_Wait a second...!_

"That's Tobi's mask!" I snapped, snatching it away from him and cradling it close to my chest. _Poor, poor Tobi, you were so young! He was just jealous because you aren't old and grey and wrinkly like he is..._

_Okay, Tobi, scratch that, he's none of those things... but he was still jealous of youuu!  
><em>

I nearly cried at the thought of Madara killing Tobi.

"Bastard!" I hit him hard in the chest with the flat of my palms.

He pushed me back, looking me seriously in the eyes. "Silly little girl..." he pulled me to his chest, resting his chin on my head. I tried to squirm out of his reach.

"I _am _Tobi."


	17. I'll Hate You For Niisan

**Raixan: Yeah, Madara tends to catch little fox girls unawares at times and nearly give them head trauma from consistent use of sharingan... but y'know. Some things just happen that way :)**

**Yuti-chan: I'm glad you liked it :)**

**rmc01: Yess! I love Adventure Time! XD**

* * *

><p>Dead. I just died a little inside. The one thing out of this entire ordeal, the one thing that brought me a little bit of amusement, he had to ruin that too. It's kind of sad, actually...<p>

This actually caught me by surprise.

"Madara...!" I choked out, half scream, half sob. With a quick mental analysis, I got myself in order, before glaring coolly at him, eyes turning to ice. I didn't need to say anything else to him... this man who dared to walk all over my life then throw it back in my face with something like this.

Just when I was starting to regret leaving him.

Now I see just why I did it in the first place.

Though I did acknowledge no words were necessary, my pride forced the spiteful words from behind my lips and out into the open air. "You disgust me. You enjoy my pain? I'm not giving you the satisfaction anymore. You...you..." my carefully calculated control was slowly slipping out my grasps.

"Say it," he urged, Sharingan looking me dead in the eye. This time, though, I felt no fear of him. Just an overwhelming feeling of betrayel and anger and ... and... humiliation. He made a fool of me. Now he was going to pay; God have mercy on his soul for bringing this upon me. I almost shuddered in anticipation of the relief that would come with the next few words, the feeling of accomplishment.

"Monster!" I just exploded, my pale face flushing in immediate anger. "Coward! You hide behind the Sharingan, behind that damned immortality of yours! You can't just do this to people, you manipulative bastard! Why do you do this to me? Why are you so damned bipolar? Shit! Why can't you just make sense for once, for me? Just for me! But you won't, because you don't care, you never cared..." My relief and sense of accomplishment never came. A hollow feeling settled in the center of my chest, and weighed me down. I fell to my knees, hanging my head.

An arm wrapped around my sides, trying to pull me up. Without a second thought, I slashed out with my nails again, once again catching him on one cheek, and then the other. Madara didn't seem as disoriented as the first time.

He just stared blankly at me.

"I hate you, I hate you..." I cried out, my voice and lower lip shaking pathetically.

I never thought I would associate that word with myself. Never. Even after my clan died...

Pathetic.

A single red tear slid down my face as he stared at me blankly, his Sharingan off but his eyes flashing nervously.

"I _don't _hate you," he replied quietly, the blood leaking lazily from the wounds on his face. "Please don't cry, Kitsune..."

To say I was shocked was the understatement of the millenium.

"...what?" I stopped myself, watching as he paused to curiously wipe the red tear away, leaving a smear across my left cheek, the next tear quickly replacing the last.

"You cry blood?" He murmured, eyes glittering faintly in the dark room.

"Ever since you sealed me," I murmured back, letting the reality of what he did to me truly sink in and take hold. But of course, with Madara, some things just don't stick.

"Hmm..." he wiped it away again, but the tears just kept coming. Madara let out a sigh, onyx eyes closing quietly. He leaned down, kissing away the blood leaking slowly from my eyes, the hiccuping sighs and occasional sobbing whimper passing through my pale lips, even paler from the loss of blood.

"Don't cry..." he cooed again, lips stained unearthly red from my blood. I tried to push him away, I really did. But somehow I just couldn't muster the strength to push away a sorry Madara. Even though he hasn't said it, the fact that he didn't at least _attempt _to chase me down and cut out my liver when I slashed his face proved the fact that I stirred up some unwanted emotions in him.

"Does Maddy-kun feel guilty?" I hissed out, angry that he had made me cry, the one feat no one else had managed. Then again, he managed a lot more with me than the average person.

"Maybe a little..." he kissed my forehead, letting his head come back to rest in the crook of my neck. Madara just hummed as we sat on the floor in his room, me still seething and him seemingly waiting for me to calm down.

"...I still hate you," I hissed after I had caught my breath a little. He chuckled at me, kissing my neck and cheek gently, which is still unlike him.

"I know,"

* * *

><p>"Sasukee!" I heard some whining thing through the halls. I winced, having forgotten that it wasn't just me and Madara in this hellhole anymore.<p>

Karin, her name was, right?

_**Right. Damned bitch too. **_

Gotta agree, Byakko.

"Kitsune," Sasuke's emotionless voice knocked me out of my conversation with my inner. I turned to him, one thin eyebrow rising inquisitively.

"What is it, Uchiha?" Given the fact that he murdered Itachi, I had no respect for him. He seemed slightly childish in his actions, no matter his rank or abilities. My lips curled downwards as his did, silently mocking him. No hard feelings, Sasuke.

"How did you know Itachi?" He murmured, lightly tracing the outside of his eye. Itachi's Mangekyou.

"He treated me well and gave me plenty of advice during my captivity here," My voice shook slightly, something that did not go by the yound Uchiha.

"Did you..." he paused, frowning, "love him?"

That caught me a little off guard.

"...I suppose," I whispered softly, my eyes turning to the ceiling. Did I love Itachi? Not like I loved Madara.

Wait.

Shit.

_**Idiot.**_

_Thanks, Byakko._

_**At least you admit it now!**_

_Ignoring you!_

"You did?" Sasuke gaped at me. I smirked quietly at the disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, like a brother," I quickly set his thoughts at ease. He winced slightly.

"I didn't know... he killed them to save me..." He's such a child.

"I know. I don't hold it against you." Yes I do.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," I said coldly. He winced again, even though I told him I didn't hold it against him, it was pretty obvious he was not in my good graces.

Sorry Sasuke, I just don't appreciate people who murder my Nii-san.


	18. Oww My Chest Hurts

**Kyoki no Megami: Thanks for the awesomely long review:) And as strange as it is, I don't have a fear of dying... or of pain? Maybe I'm just a weirdo. But whatever, I'm a strange person in general. :D**

**Raixan: I know! But it's incredibly hard to write... seriously. I keep worrying he'll be too OOC or something.**

**rmc01: Why yes, yes she did ;D Kitsune is a vindictive little thang when she wants to be! XD**

**Yuti-chan: Haha, I really do love Sasuke, and I don't blame him for going off when he found out Itachi killed the Uchiha and later killing him. It's just that... dude. Itachi was AWESOME. I loved him, even when everyone thought he was evil and no one knew that the elders ordered him to kill his clan. But man, I cried so hard when he died, and even harder when Sasuke started boohoo-ing later. Seriously. My mom tried to get me to take prozac because she thought my boyfriend dumped me... XD**

* * *

><p>After my lovely little conversation with Uchiha, I walked aimlessly around the base. There was nothing for me to do, nothing of great interest to look at. It was just... so void here without the members I had come to love.<p>

Itachi, my nii-san, my advisor, my protector. He would hug me (even though it goes against everything in his nature) and tell it would be alright (even though it was obvious it wouldn't). When he told me he would die, it was hell... though everyone has to die, losing someone close to you is a hell all of its own.

Kisame, my fishie, my friend, my guide. Anytime I needed anything, it was like he already knew what to do. He knew where to take me, what to show me. Yet I never had to utter a word to him for him to understand.

Deidara. There are plenty of words to describe him. My artist. My bestfriend. My **stalker**. He obviously had a little more of a relationship in mind when he befriended me, but it still hurt when I was told he died. He used to give me a clay rose every morning. He would remind everytime I had to cook when Konan was gone or Zetsu was trying to serve human for dinner that I was beautiful and that I was needed. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Sasori. I didn't know him for very long, but he left a lasting indent in my life. His view on art was not my own, but it was something to pay attention to none the less. He kept a little puppet, about ten inches tall, that he would make dance in the mornings when I would make breakfast for myself and him. It would stand at my left elbow, poking at me at times to get my attention. His silence was amazing during quiet times when all I needed was company.

Kakuzu. Freaking money whore, through and through. But he didn't spare any expense when it came to me needing extra ingredients for an especially extravagant dinner. I'm still under the impression that he just really liked the food.

Hidan. He was a true zealot, though he did pause during his day to talk to me occasionally. It was predominantly about his god, Jashin, but when I didn't reply on my little notepad he would move onto a different topic. Hidan never spared his cussing, though...

Pein. I never really liked him in the beginning, but I began to respect him more as I noticed how much he had to put up with when it came to running the Akatsuki. They were a bunch of loud-mouthed morons, after all.

Konan. I think I miss her the most. She would always come to talk to me when she and Pein weren't talking. She never outright said the word "fight", and I guessed that was because they _didn't. _They were too quiet and reserved for that. When one didn't agree, they just didn't talk til it was resolved. Easy resolution compared to most couples.

I miss my little band of weirdos. I really do.

"DAMNIT! I said STOP, you fool!" Came Karin's annoying voice through the thin walls as I walked into the living room. I sighed and directed my agitated cerulean eyes to the door to the kitchen.

_These weirdos I can__**not**__ deal with._

_**Agreed, little one, **_Byakko hissed.

"Shut. The. Hell. UP." I hissed, slamming the door open. There stood Karin, her fist through a very surprised Suigetsu. Finally, the wolf-like man started to laugh. At me.

"Hah! Awh, you're kinda cute, little fox! Madara sure knows how to pick 'em!" He started to giggle as Karin wrenched her hand back to her body, bringing a splash of water back with her. My eyebrow twitched and I closed my eyes.

"Enough," I had my control back. Whew. These guys are really irritating.

_**I agree! **_Hissed Byakko, with much more force than was needed from him. I frowned, touching the center of my chest where I swore I could feel him press for a minute. I almost shrieked as my chest compressed again, but I allowed myself only to widen my eyes, revealing the whites in my usually half-lidded orbs.

Apparantly, Uchiha noticed.

"Kitsune?" He questioned, his voice cold. Just like every other Uchiha. Just like Madara...

_**Grahhhr...**_ Byakko let out a low, resounding roar, and my heart seemed to press up against my sternum. I groaned, toppling over. "Kistune!" Everyone lurched towards me, even Karin. I guess she's not as bad as originally thought.

I let out a low groan, eyes rolling back. Suigetsu was able to get under me before I fell, making me fall against his chest as he held my arms to keep me up. Juugo quickly left- to get Madara, maybe?- and Karin shoved her arm in front of my face. I curled up my nose at the stench of her blood, until I realized it was laced with chakra and what she wanted me to do.

My head dipped slowly, the slamming pain in my chest, in my heart, becoming more and more rapid. My marks began to burn, the one over my heart cracking like ice audibly. Fed up with my slowness, she shoved her arm to my lips, forcing them open. Unable to work up the energy through the pain to bite down, she had to press a kunai to her wrist for me to drink. I groaned against the metallic taste, but took it none the less.

Juugo came back, a maskless Madara on his heels. He looked worried, angry, and sleepy. I could tell he had just woken up. I actually kinda feel bad...

Until the pain reminds me that, hey, I'm the one in serious agony right now, not him. Fucking princess wannabe Uchiha leader damned to hell bastard...

A groan ripped through my chest, making the pain worse. Madara dipped to my height, letting his fingers brush gently against my forehead. I heard him mouth a few words, but I couldn't hear it. What was he saying? What was happening?

What was wrong with me again? I can't feel anything...

I can't hear... Madara, why can't I hear you? Why are you whispering? Ahh... why are you so worried looking, hmm? I'm not quite sure of anything right now.

Madara? Why are you getting smaller? Why is it getting dark? Why is the pain in my chest back? Oh God, why can't you make it stop? Fuck, just make it stop...

Madara, why can't I see you anymore?

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Cliffy! Next chapter is the FINALE! Finally! But, there may or may not be a Book 2..? Thoughts?<strong>


	19. My Life Burns Away To A New Dawn

**Last time, guys. It's been fun, it really has. But you know what they say, all good things come to an end.**

**rmc01: ... she's not dead, or that wouldn't make a very good ending that can have a sequel, could it?**

**Yuti-chan: Not dead~!**

**silversnowflake: thanks love. it's been fun, but like I said, the possibility of a sequel is pretty high up there. But it may be a month or so before I get it up and running.**

**Glamy: Yep. Joining the weirdo club, official. Like a boss. XD**

**Raixan: Why does everyone think she's dead? Seriously. Little fox girl alive for over a hundred years. Hell-ohh? Haha just kidding! Anyway, thanks for all of your support throughout this entire ordeal. This story's progression has been based soley on my reviewers.:)**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL!_**

* * *

><p>With a groan, I opened my eyes. There was nothing but black. But there were plenty of sounds. Clashing, metal on metal, the familiar thunk of knives hitting trees and shuriken hitting flesh...<p>

I jumped up, whining at the sudden pain in my chest. Still can't see anything, what the hell is going on?

The whiz of a kunai flying through the air made my head instinctively duck down, letting it flit through the air above my head. My face felt as though someone had stuck an icy-hot mint on it and let it sit there. I was freezing on the inside, yet my outside was burning up. I couldn't tell what was wrong with me, but whatever it was, I suddenly had the strong urge to vomit.

"Ahh..." my feet swayed. I heard voices, but the blood roaring in my ears blurred everything. Sound, touch, taste, smell. I couldn't see anyway, even though I know from what little I can feel that I was blinking.

Of course, the pain under my sternum made even that difficult to comprehend.

"Kitsune, Kitsune!" My name, I understand that. The voice is familiar, but from where? I don't know. I don't know anything anymore...

How had I gotten like this?

How did this happen?

_Breath,_

Okay, so new voice in the darkness.

_Your name, what's your name?_

Kitsune Mitarashi.

_Aged?_

Ninety six.

_Physically?_

Sixteen.

_What is your purpose here?_

Suddenly, the clarity the voice and the questions gave was muddled up again. What is my purpose? Why am I here?

Without thinking, I answered, "To keep him safe." To keep who safe? "To save him from himself. From his own selfish desires."

_Who?_

Who? Who?

Suddenly it sounded like an owl had started calling out through the nightly recesses of my mind. _Who, who, who, who...?_

"Ahh!" I gripped my head, the pain spreading to all over my body. I closed my eyes, focusing chakra there.

_Open your eyes, and see._

I opened my eyes.

I saw.

"Madara!" I shrieked, running forward. My legs protested every movement. The clanging and clashing of katana and kunai met my ears with a new kind of clarity. He turned slightly, sharingan ablaze.

_The Kyuubi..._ I realized, looking at the little fox boy he was fighting.

"No!"

Was that my voice? It sounded so desperate. I don't feel like myself anymore. "Don't! Please! You're making a mistake!" My words didn't register as important in his mind. Madara gave me one cold-hearted glare, a glare that chilled me to the bone, and turned back to Kyuubi.

The ripping in my chest only got worse.

_You see him. _The voice seemed to insist. "Kitsune!" New voice, also familiar. Why can't I place these voices now? They all seem so foreign, so different, yet at the same time... there is a hint of recognition. I think my chest is bleeding now.

"Kitsune, get back!" urged the voice. I turned. Coal black hair, red eyes, laugh lines...

"Itachi..." I whispered, vision blurring again. Then the sight changed. Everything was up, down, all around. Not Itachi. Sasuke.

"No, you need to get back! You're in no shape to go fight!" He hissed, trying to pull on my arm. The scares from his Amaterasu still laced up and down, making intricately grotesque patterns across pale flesh. I almost smiled at the uniqueness of it all.

_Protect the Kyuubi child. _The Voice, That is what I shall call you. God, why does my fucking chest hurt so much?

Why should I protect the kid? He is nothing special to me. Not like Madara is.

Yet the Voice was insistent.

I don't know what compelled me to do it, but when Madara used his fireball jutsu, one so big I could swear it would swallow the world, I jumped in front of it, arms out.

_Embrace his fire, as he has embraced the ice,_

I think I see now.

The impact of flames hit me full force, and you'd think they wouldn't stop and would just plow right through me. But they didn't.

They stopped, centering in on my markings. With a groan, I fell to my knees, feeling my chest rip apart. It was agony, but it relieved to my core. The ice was no more, I was heated, no, _I was _the fire. My skin lit, the flames licking and dancing across my skin in a flurry of beauty unlike the cold expanse of frost and frigidness I was used to.

It set a fire in my belly, and suddenly, I was sure of myself again. There was no mixed up feelings, no remorse, no regret. _You don't know what will happen, _my thoughts assured me, _if you die, you die. If you live, you live knowing you did something good with your life. _

Something good. Something I never accomplished.

_Gingitsune, my aneki, are you looking on me with pride now?_

My body absorbed the rest of the flames, and the silverish marks on my chest and neck glowed with a feverish light. The skin around them ripped open, letting my white and black chakra leak out onto the ground and pool like blood.

"_Kitsune!" _Ah. You notice me now, Maddy-kun? That's good. I guess it takes me ruining your plans of world domination to make you see you're being an inconsiderate ass. Good to know for future references...

The chakra swirled slightly, and my attention was immediately riveted to the scene. I groaned, feeling the life leaving my limbs as the flames finally stopped coming and the pain dulled to a little throb.

The chakra solidified into a lone fox, his bright blue eyes contrasting greatly with his white fur streaked with black highlighting. "Byakko..." I murmured, eyes clouding as the fangs I should've gotten long ago, on my thirteenth birthday, came in and poked lightly at my lower lip. Upon touching them, I realized that they were smooth and creamy in color.

Small fox ears replaced my own ears high on my head. I smiled as I felt the bushy tickle of a tail against the back of my thighs and calves. They were the exact same shade and texture of Byakko's.

"My release form..." I murmured, awed by the sudden sight of Byakko. I'd imagined before that he would be pretty and soft looking, like a spirit fox should look. Yet this...

This was beauty embodied. He was elegant and lithe, muscles lean and strong. I ran tentative fingers across his head, feeling the excess fur that line around his neck like a mane. My purr of excitement was unable to be repressed.

_**Bound by ice, set free by fire,**_

_**Cursed to burn, blessed by the frost.**_

_Byakko..._

I understand.

I understand it all now.

"I love you, Madara," I whispered, falling to my knees lightly.

He chuckled, watching the Kyuubi kid get whisked away by the other Konoha nin. Madara seemed to be thinking about whether to kill me or not. Finally, a sigh wrenched from his throat and he walked over to me, pulling on my arm to bring to his level. He kissed my lips quietly, and for once, I kissed him back.

"Let it burn," I murmured, my eyes glowing dimly in the dark night sky.

"What?"

"The world. Don't try to fix it anymore, you'll only get hurt, and we'll be separated..." it felt weird to voice these things, it felt weird to even _think _them.

He chuckled again, nuzzling the edge of my cheek with his nose. "For you, but after that, we create a new world among the wreckage."

"Sounds great, Madara-kun,"

* * *

><p><em>Forever with love,<em>

Painted Rainbows, Kayla Shy


End file.
